Coś się kończy i coś się zaczyna
by Skwaruch
Summary: Hangeng odchodzi z Super Junior, lecz koniec jego kariery jest także początkiem miłości, która przychodzi nagle i z niespodziewanej strony. Jego przyjaźń z Siwonem okazuje się być czymś znacznie więcej. Los bierze sprawę w swoje ręce.
1. Chapter 1

Walentynki - dzień miłości, czułości , przytulania, podarunków…ble ble ble…Hangeng miał już dość tego wszystkiego, gdzie nie spojrzał ciągle widział jakichś zakochanych…a on co…sam jak palce. Od dłuższego czasu nie powodziło mu się z płcią przeciwną. Nie, że nie interesowano się nim, ale jakoś ostatnio nie potrafił dogadać się z kobietami. Poza tym nie miał humoru na romanse, uniesienia miłosne, teraz dręczyły go problemy z Entertainment. Bardzo pragnął, aby ktoś okazał mu trochę uczucia. Owszem, całe SuJu trzymał pod ręką, kocha tych wariatów, ale trzeba przyznać, że to nie to samo, co posiadanie tej jedynej, wyjątkowej osoby.

- Hej, stary, rozchmurz się! Uśmiech, uśmiech, są Walentynki!

Klepnął go Shindong. Hangeng został niemiło wrobiony przez resztę członków do pomocy w znalezieniu prezentu dla żony jedynego w zespole męża. Miało to być coś specjalnego, lecz samotny chińczyk kompletnie nie wiedział, co można by kupić kobiecie, a zwłaszcza tej, którą się kocha. Akurat tutaj brakowało mu doświadczenia.

- Spójrz na te panienki.

Shindong wskazał na grupkę w sumie ładnych Koreanek, jednak zdołowany Hankyung wolał nawet nie patrzeć , bał się, robić sobie jakąkolwiek nadzieję. Przytaknął tylko kumplowi, by go dalej go nie dręczył i udawał, że jest obecny, choć w rzeczywistości odlatywał myślami. Gonił za swoimi kłopotami, ale nie miał z nimi żadnych szans.

- Chyba potrzebuję psychiatry.

Powiedział sam do siebie. Naprawdę wszystko go już dobijało. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać:

-Shindong…słuchaj, mam problem…a raczej całą ich gromadę.

Przyjaciel stanął blisko i zamienił się w słuch. Hankyung chciał już się otworzyć, kiedy nagle poczuł na plecach wielki ciężar. Prawie się załamał przez zaskoczenie, nie był w ogóle przygotowany. Już szykował się, by z góry na dół zwyzywać tego durnia, który skoczył na niego, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, gdy do jego nozdrzy doszedł ten znajomy zapach truskawek i poczuł ciepło muskularnego ciała. Duże, męskie ramiona oplotły jego szyję lekko ściskając.

- Cześć, wybraliście już coś?

Jak zwykle radosny Siwon nudził się w domu z resztą leniów, więc postanowił, że potowarzyszy kolegom w zakupach. Gdy tylko dostrzegł Hangenga, automatycznie podbiegł i rzucił się na niego. Pomyślał o tym, co zrobił dopiero po fakcie. Obawiał się, że ostatnio nie będący w dobrym humorze hyung zdenerwuje się na niego za takie zachowanie, ale o dziwo stało się odwrotnie. Hankyung odwrócił się do atakującego, z początku trochę wkurzony, ale kiedy spojrzał na tę szczurowatą mordkę od razu serce mu zmiękło. Obdarzył Siwona szczerym uśmiechem i objął w pasie.

- Właśnie miałem zamiar pokazać Shindongowi świetny prezent dla jego ukochanej. No chodźcie chłopaki!

Hangeng zdecydowanie poweselał.

Przez cały pobyt w galerii Siwon i Hankyung nie odstępowali siebie na krok, dlatego tym bardziej dziwne wydało się nagłe zniknięcie magnae. Nie było go tylko przez krótką chwilę, ale Hangeng natychmiast odczuł jego brak. Zaczął smutnieć i szukać przyjaciela wzrokiem. Zrobiło mu się lżej, gdy w końcu go znalazł. Nie mógł się oprzeć, by do niego podejść. Położył niby niewinnie swoją rękę na jego barku, co wyraźnie zmieszało Siwona chowającego coś do torby. Hangenga bardzo to zaintrygowało, lecz doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jego sprawa.

Ciepły prysznic…tego właśnie potrzebował- zmyć z siebie wszelkie zmartwienia. Pozostali członkowie zespołu dokądś poszli, tylko on jeden, sam, biedny został. No cóż, tak już chyba musi być. Dom był pusty, więc nie martwił się o ubiór. Owinął swoje jeszcze ociekające wodą ciało ręcznikiem w pasie i boso popędził do kuchni. Miał w planach zrobić sobie samotny wieczór przed telewizorem wcinając popcorn i popijając mlekiem. Przygotował już wszystko na stole, rozłożył się wygodnie na sofie i włączył pierwszy lepszy kanał. Jakoś tak się złożyło, że natrafił na romansidło. Mimo, że stronił ostatnio, niestety nie z własnej woli, od wszelkich możliwych tematów miłosnych, nie przełączył, a wręcz wciągnął się w akcję:

-No powiedz mu wreszcie, co do niego czujesz! Jaka ty jesteś głupia!

Aż trochę za bardzo się wczuł…miał już kontynuować swoje wygłaszanie opinii o inteligencji głównej bohaterki, kiedy nagle usłyszał głośne „BUUU!". Wystraszony podskoczył na kanapie, aż spadł rozwiązując sobie przy tym ręcznik. Chwycił się gwałtownie za kroczę, by nie wyszło na światło dziennie, ale zaraz skurczył się z bólu…za mocno… Zwrócił się w stronę, skąd doszedł dźwięk…stał tam nikt inny jak Siwon- wieczne dziecko. Był ubawiony, złapał się za brzuch omal nie zapowietrzając się od niekontrolowanego śmiechu. Opadł na sofę ciągle nie mogąc się opanować.

Hangeng świdrował go morderczym spojrzeniem. Wstał, poprawił ręcznik i strasznie wściekły spoliczkował przyjaciela, który najwidoczniej w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał. Na jego twarzy rysowało się bardziej zaskoczenie niż złość, gdyby nie był tak twardy, mógłby się popłakać. Nie czuł bólu, Hankyung…nie schlebiajmy mu…wcale nie ma tak silnej ręki, ważne, że odważył się to zrobić! Jak on mógł! Często zdarzały się przeróżne kłótnie w SuJu, lecz nigdy nikt nikogo nie bił! Siwon był bardzo zawiedziony, rozumiał, że Hangeng ma od jakiegoś czasu problemy i jest przygnębiony, ale nie będzie tolerować takich incydentów, takiego traktowania! Z chęcią, by mu oddał, lecz znalazł lepsze rozwiązanie.

- Siadaj, proszę.

Spokojnie powiedział poklepując siedzenie. Starał się być jak najbardziej opanowany. Utrzymywał kamienną twarz, kiedy wciąż rozzłoszczony hyung stał nad nim z trzęsącą się dłonią.

- Przed chwilą cię uderzyłem! Nie oddasz mi!

Chyba tego właśnie chciał, dlatego tym bardziej Siwon musiał wziąć się w garść.

- Siadaj do cholery!

Warknął. Nie lubi tak się odzywać do swojej rodziny, ale to była wyjątkowa sytuacja. Zrezygnowany Hangeng w końcu zajął miejsce obok swojej ofiary nie wiedząc, że zaraz role się odmienią. Zrobiło mu się okropnie głupio, na policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce wstydu, żałował tego lekkomyślnego i dziecinnego zachowania.

- Słuchaj…przepraszam, nie chciałem…

Miał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ułożył już sobie połowę przeprosin, ale Siwon nareszcie zareagował! Zbliżył się do skruszonego Hangenga, delikatnie położył dłoń na jego czerwonym poliku i spojrzawszy mu prosto w oczy…w te błyszczące pełne żalu i goryczy szklane oczy, zaczął powoli się przysuwać. Nie ściągał z niego wzroku, bał się, że, gdy tylko to zrobi, jego kochanek ucieknie, lecz ten siedział jak zmurowany i biernie czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Magnae uznał to za zielone światło i nie tracąc ani sekundy więcej, złączył ich usta w pełnym uczucia pocałunku. Ich wargi zgodnie poruszały się w stałym rytmie, oddechy zrównały i stały się głębsze.

Hankyung musnął językiem suche usta partnera zdecydowanie go tym zadowalając, po czym przeniósł się w okolice jego ucha, które delikatnie złapał zębami. Siwon w zamian przyssał się do szyi kochanka robiąc mu fioletową malinkę. Obiekt jego westchnień nie protestował, więc ponownie zaciągnął jego skórę, co wywołało u partnera ledwo słyszalne jęknięcie. Hangeng błądził językiem raz po zewnętrznej części ucha, a raz wchodząc trochę głębiej powodując u Szczurka przyjemny przepływ prądu w nodze…i nie tylko. Siwon odsunął się od hyunga, który patrzył na niego z nieskrywaną rządzą (walczył ze swoimi emocjami).

- Jesteś pewien?

Zapytał pełen nadziei magnae, próbując wpłynąć na odpowiedź partnera nieśmiałych uśmieszkiem. Hankyung jednak nie powiedział nic, uniósł jedynie lekko kąciki ust i patrząc na ulubieńca ściągnął mu koszulkę, następnie delikatnie popchał go i po chwili leżeli już na sobie łącząc się w namiętnym pocałunku.

Prześcigali się w błądzeniu dłońmi po swoich ciałach. Siwon podróżował po plecach ukochanego, od czasu do czasu, w nagłych napływach uniesieniach, drapiąc jego skórę zostawiając czerwone pręgi. Hangeng nie mógł złapać tchu, był bardzo natarczywy, całował magnae bez opamiętania, gryzł jego wargi, a gdy strużka śliny pociekła po brodzie mężczyzny, zlizał ją, jakby był to najlepszy deser. Siwon nie miał w ogóle szans w walce z rozjuszonym Hankyungiem napierającym bezustannie na jego wymęczone, poranione usta i plądrującym każdą ich możliwą przestrzeń językiem.

Z gardeł mężczyzn wydobywały się coraz głośniejsze dźwięki…stęknięcia…pojękiwania…sapania. Magnae ruszył rękoma poniżej pasa partnera i zakradł się pod ręcznik dotykając napiętych, wypukłych pośladków. Mimo grubych dżinsów poczuł jak twardnieje członek kochanka…z resztą on był w takim samym stanie… Hyung zsunął się trochę z Siwona…schodził coraz niżej tworząc ścieżkę pocałunków na jego torsie. Krew pulsowała im w żyłach od przyjemności…zbierała się głównie w jednym miejscu… Hangeng z chęcią zrzuciłby z siebie przeszkadzający ręcznik, lecz zwyczajnie się wstydził ,ale nie miałby nic przeciwko rozebraniu przyjaciela (konkretnie pozbyciu go spodni). Wiedział już jak wygląda, widział go nagiego nieraz tylko, że teraz miało to znaczyć całkiem co innego. Bardzo chciał rozebrać leżącego pod sobą mężczyznę…nie był jednak pewien jak się do tego zabrać. Ciągle obdarowywał go całusami…muśnięciami języka, a gdy doszedł do pępka, magnae położył swoje ręce na jego głowie i lekko popychając w dół wyjęczał:

- Ni…żej…

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby w tym momencie tylko to się liczyło i tak też było. Siwon musiał jak najszybciej pozbyć się tego napięcia w kroczu, pozwolić mu się uwolnić…nigdy jeszcze nie był aż tak podniecony, odkrywał w sobie coś nowego. Pragnął, by jego „problemem" zajął się nikt inny jak Hangeng.

- Ja ci dam „niżej".

Nawet w takim momencie nie mógł powstrzymać się przed droczeniem kochanka. Pewnie za chwilę sam ulegnie i spełni jego prośbę, ale do tej pory jeszcze trochę mu podokucza. Powoli zabierał się za drogę powrotną, lecz rozgrzany magnae ciągle sunął go w dół, dlatego też Hankyung poczuł się zmuszony do obrony i ugryzł wcale nielekko niecierpliwego partnera, co akurat tym razem go zabolało:

- Aaaauuuaaa!

- Cicho…o Shi Yuan…

Hyung coraz bardziej tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Chciał być wytrzymały, zabrzmieć stanowczo, ale przez przepływ prądu w jego męskości udało mu się jedynie zapiszczeć sopranem. Nie był w stanie już dłużej czekać, walczył z własnymi potrzebami…trzeba je zaspokajać! Usiadł w rozkroku i zabrał się za pasek spodni Siwona obserwującego go z nieskrywaną ekscytacją i prawie, że spełnieniem. Jego spojrzenie było naglące, usta rozchylały się w zwycięskim uśmiechu, a język co chwilę nawilżał wyschnięte wargi. Wszystko to doprowadzało Hangenga do obłędu. Pociągnął desperacko za pasek i rzuciwszy go gdzieś…dopadł rozporek. Szybko go rozpiął, jeszcze przez sekundę zastanawiał się, czy jest na to gotów…oczywiście, że tak! Ściągnął z partnera spodnie i bokserki…różowe…no racja, kiedyś takie mu kupił na urodziny, lepiej jednak mu bez nich.

Nie wiedział jak wygląda podniecony do granic wytrzymałości mężczyzna…aż do teraz. O dziwo nie czuł jakichś silnych zahamowań przed „zaopiekowaniem się" członkiem Siwona. Sam chciałby, aby ktoś zajął się jego... Z początku ograniczał się tylko do całowanie penisa, następnie jeździł po nim językiem…w dół…w górę…i wokoło- spiralka. Magnae próbował powstrzymywać się od niekontrolowanych odgłosów, lecz przegrał z własną naturą.

Hankyung wsunął członka partnera do ust, nie spodziewał się, że może to być aż tak przyjemne…rozkosz. Czuł, że za chwilę puści napięcie jego krocza, ale musiał trochę sobie pomóc. Złapał się za nie i coraz szybciej poruszał ręką. Coraz mocniej zaciskał palce, ale ból tylko potęgował podniecenie. W ogóle się nie kontrolował, myślał jedynie o tym, aby w końcu dać upust…uwolnic się! Zahaczał czasami zębami o penisa kochanka, bał się, że może to przeszkadzać Siwonowi, ale wszelkie obawy odeszły, gdy ten zaczął głośno jęczeć…nie wiedział, że magnae potrafi w taki interesujący sposób wypowiadać samogłoski. Nagle od zmęczonych i zesztywniałych nóg przeszył go aż do krocza niesamowicie silny…cholernie przyjemny prąd. Jego serce mogłoby stanąć, ale nie tym się teraz przejmował, tylko ciepłą strużką płynu spływającą mu po dłoni z jego członka, dając nigdy dotąd przeżytą ulgę.

Był naprawdę wykończony, lecz nie przestawał zajmować się kochankiem. Przyspieszał i robił coraz to bardziej wymyślne rzeczy swoim językiem. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed stęknięciem, które zakończyło zmagania Siwona z jego twardniejącym penisem. Hyung poczuł gorącą, słoną spermę- w ogóle go nie obrzydzała. Pochłaniał rozkosz z pulsującego w jego ustach członka i szczypiącej go w gardło cieczy.

Spojrzał na partnera, który świdrował go wzrokiem…gdyby miał z czego, rozebrałby Hangenga, lecz w tej sytuacji patrzył tylko na niego i mokrą plamę na ręczniku, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Krępował się odrobinę, ale doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli Kyuhyun i Zhou Mi to robią, to dlaczego on i Hankyung nie. Zbliżył się do kochanka z chęcią ponownego złączenia ich ust, lecz ten błyskawicznie odskoczył.

- Ubieraj się! Ktoś idzie!

Rzucił na odchodne kierując się do łazienki.

„Co to za palant przyszedł! Ja jeszcze nie skończyłem z Siwonem!"

Szczurek narzucił na siebie bieliznę i spodnie w mgnieniu oka, a koszulką wytarł białe dowody ich zabawy.

- Cześć! Siwon! Gdzie Hangeng? Wróciłem ,bo myślałem, że jest sam, ale widzę, że się myliłem…

Podejrzliwy po ostatnich wyczynach Kyuhyuna i Zhou Miego Jungsu w samym powietrzu wyczuwał, że chłopcy byli co najmniej niegrzeczni.


	2. Chapter 2

Siwon smacznie sobie spał pod cieplutką kołderką, gdy do pokoju wparował Park z niewytłumaczalnie szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Wstawać moje śliczne panie!- lider podchodził do każdego z chłopaków osobno i próbował obudzić ich troskliwym głaszczeniem po twarzy.

Eunhyuk i Donghae ruszyli się natychmiast, racja, nie bez problemów, ale jakoś udało im się w miarę szybko zebrać. Jedynie Siwon wciąż leżał w łóżku. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić z niego, zwłaszcza, że Jungsu przerwał mu najwspanialszy sen, jaki kiedykolwiek miał i chciał do niego wrócić…w sumie nie pamiętał dokładnie, co mu się śniło, ale był w 100% przekonany, że pojawił się gdzieś Hangeng.

Po ich walentynkowym wyczynie bezustannie myślał o przyjacielu, chociaż od tamtego dnia uważał go raczej za kogoś więcej niż tylko dobrego kumpla. To co ostatnio zaszło, musiało znaczyć coś więcej…coś poważnego…przynajmniej on miał taką nadzieję. Zawsze lubił Hankyunga, miło razem spędzali czas, lecz magnae od niedawna zaczął patrzeć na niego w inny sposób. Było mu go bardzo szkoda, bo wiedział, a przynajmniej starał się zrozumieć, jak czuje się hyung teraz, gdy wytwórnia ciągle go szantażuje. Chciał się nim zaopiekować, jakoś mu ulżyć w tym całym zamieszaniu…no i tak zauważył, że bardzo mu się podoba to opiekowanie się kolegą. Stali się sobie bardzo bliscy, często rozmawiali o rzeczach ważnych i tych błahych, co Siwon szczerze uwielbiał. Nie wyobrażał sobie lepszego sposobu spędzenia wolnych chwil, jak przy Hangengu. Spostrzegł, że mają wiele wspólnych zainteresowań, że dobrze się dogadują i, że hyung jest bardzo przystojny. No tak właśnie…miał…piękne czarne włosy, ciemne intrygujące oczy…długie nogi, no może nie aż tak długie jak Zhou Mi, ale znajdują się na pewno na drugim miejscu.

Magnae przypominał sobie twarz radosnego Hankyunga, co było ostatnio rzadkim widokiem, gdy nagle usłyszał krzyk całej trójki z pokoju:

- Water screen! - i po chwili poczuł na sobie zimną wodę…taaaak, Park wie, jak postawić chłopaków na nogi. Nie ma to jak plucie na innych. No cóż, skończyło się to dobre, czas wziąć się do pracy. Siwon strasznie zniechęcony zrzucił z siebie kołdrę, wstał, popatrzył na kumpli z wielkim wyrzutem i poszedł do łazienki rzucając za sobą z lekką irytacją:

- Macie zmienić mi poszewkę, nie będę spać w takiej olanej przez was!

Tego dnia miał bardzo powolne ruchy, ale musiał dać z siebie wszystko, w końcu nie może zawieść fanów (szykowali się na kolejny duży koncert). Kiedy już chciał wyjść z ubikacji, dostrzegł swoje odbicie w lustrze i zaczął pilnie się sobie przyglądać.

„A co jeśli mu się nie spodobam? W Walentynki nic mu we mnie nie przeszkadzało, ale może tak się zdarzyć, że się mną znudzi. Co w tedy? To on jest starszy, lecz ja zawsze będę go uwielbiać…"

Naciągnął skórę nad brwiami później na polikach.

„A co jeśli nie lubi zmarszczek? Mam ich coraz więcej! Nie jestem już taki gładki jak kiedyś!"

Siwon coraz bardziej pogrążał się w swoich rozmyśleniach z coraz większym strachem. Patrzył na swoją w rzeczywistości seksowną i bardzo młodo wyglądająca twarz, kiedy z transu wyrwało go silne pukanie, a raczej walenie w drzwi.

- Co ty tam robisz tyle czasu! W Jungsu się zabawiasz?- krzyczał na żarty zdenerwowany Eunhyuk, który chyba za obrazę „szefa" oberwał w łeb, bo Siwon usłyszał stłumione „Aaauuua" i odgłos odbijającej się pustki…raperzy nie mają zbyt wiele w głowach. Shi Yuan otrząsnął się z głupich myśli i szybko wyszedł, żeby nie mówiono później, że to przez niego Eunhyuk chodzi z guzem.

- Mam dość tych ludzi! Oni uważają się za naszych fanów! Super, nienawidzę ich! - wściekły Siwon rzucił zegarkiem, który upadłszy na podłogę rozleciał się na kawałeczki. Mężczyzna ciężko opadł na fotel i spojrzał na zniszczony prezent…dostał go od SuJu.

„Co ze mnie za idiota!"

Pukał się niedelikatnie w czoło, gdy do pomieszczenia weszli pozostali członkowie pomijając Zhou Miego i Kyuhyuna.

- Nie przejmujcie się. Trzeba ich olać, to w końcu dadzą sobie spokój. - Donghae próbował jakoś załagodzić sytuację.

- Jak mamy ich olać! To jest szczyt chamstwa, zaraz tam pójdę i wszystko im wygarnę! - Szczurek, a w tym momencie rozłoszczony goryl, nie mógł opanować swoich emocji, zwłaszcza, gdy zaczął dłubać w częściach zegarka.

- Co ty zrobiłeś? - spokojnie, lecz ze słyszalnym wyrzutem zapytał siadając na podłokietniku fotela Siwona Hangeng - Kupimy ci nowy, nie martw się. - poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. Wydawało się, jakby w ogóle nie przejęła go zaistniała podczas występu sytuacją tylko stan zdenerwowanego kolegi. Nie przeszkadzało to ani trochę Shi Yuanowi, ale nie wypadało teraz zbytnio się z tego cieszyć.

- Chłopaki, doprowadzimy do końca ten koncert, ale zdecydowanie damy im do zrozumienia, co sądzimy na temat ich zachowania. Chyba pojmą, prawda! - Park wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Nie mógł pozwolić, by show zostało przerwane ani tym bardziej, by jego rodzinka miała się na wszystko zgadzać i dać się tak obrażać - Na koniec występu powiem, że nam wszystkim jest bardzo przykro i jesteśmy nimi zawiedzeni. A Entertainment niech pocałuje nas w tyłek. - mamusia potrafi załagodzić nawet najtrudniejsza sprawę i o dziwo być twarda - Trzeba znaleźć KyuMiego i idziemy. Hangeng, Siwon, poszukajcie ich!

- Chodź! - burknął wciąż wkurzony Shi Yuan. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że będzie sam na sam ze swoim ulubieńcem…może uda im się porozmawiać.

- Nie mam pojęcia dokąd oni poszli. Dlaczego w ogóle nie przyszli do nas? - Siwon nie był pewien jak zacząć konwersację, więc rzucił, co mu ślina przyniosła na język, patrząc kątem oka na Hankyunga.

- Ja chyba wiem, co oni robią… - interesująco powiedział towarzysz zaglądając do kolejnego pomieszczenia…pusto…

- Co masz na myśli? - on naprawdę nie wiedział…dziś nie był jego dzień na zagadki.

-Przypomnij sobie, co robiliśmy 14-tego - podpowiedział niewzruszonym tonem hyung. Dlaczego wracał do tego? Chciał coś może przekazać Siwonowi?

- Aha… Jeśli już do tego wracasz… - Szczurek jakoś błyskawicznie stracił zainteresowanie zagubioną parą - Może… - on się wstydzi? - byśmy to powtórzyli? Wiesz, było bardzo…miło…tobie też, prawda? - stanął obok skupionego Hangenga patrząc z nadzieją i jednocześnie strachem w oczach.

- No było, tylko to nie znaczy zaraz, że mamy to robić. Stało się raz i powinniśmy o tym zapomnieć. - bezduszny hyung powiedział z brakiem jakichkolwiek uczuć, jakby mówił o nudnym filmie, jaki ostatnio widział w TV w dodatku nawet niewartym wspomnienia. Czy dla niego to naprawdę nie było ważne? Siwon już całkiem stracił humor. Pragnął, by ten dzień jak najszybciej się skończył. Chciał nie pamiętać o tym…co usłyszał. Jak on…Hankyung…

Wyszli na dwór i od razu zobaczyli stojących przy płotkach Kyuhyuna i Zhou Miego. Niższy obejmował hyunga, który wyraźnie pociągał nosem.

- Chyba nie powinniśmy im przeszkadzać. - ledwo wydusił z siebie Siwon.

- Biedny Zhou Mi i Henry. Ehm…Khyuhyun…przepraszam, wiem, że nie w porę, ale Jungsu chce, byśmy poszli już na scenę. - nagle Hangeng stał cię czuły…co jest z nim nie tak?

- Dzięki, za chwilę przyjdziemy. Jak dzieciak? - nawet ten zazwyczaj wytrzymały i niewzruszony diabeł tym razem popuścił uczucia i po policzku spłynęła mu łza.

- Henry…jest przybity, ale trzyma się. - skończył Hankyung i ruszył z powrotem, nie zwracając wcale uwagi na sunącego jak cień obok niego naprawdę zdołowanego Siwona.

Z początku, gdy wrócili na koncert, „fani" wydawali się spokojniejsi, lecz wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy dwójka nowych członków zespołu zaczęła śpiewać. Ponownie ludzie skandowali ich imiona z brakiem jakiejkolwiek sympatii…zwyczajnie mówiąc, po prostu nie cierpieli ich. Cała 15-stka była dobita. Jak zawsze z ekspresją wykonują swoje utwory, tak tamtego wieczoru robili wszystko automatycznie, aby tylko skończyć. Nawet zazwyczaj niewinnie wyglądający Ryeowook porządnie się wku…zdenerwował i morderczym wzrokiem spoglądał na krzyczących ludzi.

Każdemu z SuJu ulżyło, gdy nareszcie mogli zejść ze sceny i udać się do domu. Marzyli tylko o tym, by schować się pod kołdrą i spać…pragnęli, aby ten dzień okazał się jedynie koszmarem, i słonecznego ranka obudzili się pełni wiary, że jednak będzie lepiej.

Siwon wszedłszy do pokoju, od razu, nawet się nie rozbierając wskoczył do łóżka, przykrył się i miał zamiar usnąć, ale nie pozwalały mu na to myśli…oraz gnieżdżący się i obściskujący Eunhyuk z Donghae. Czy oni muszą ciągle to robić? Dobra…na pewno to jakiś sposób na rozładowanie stresu, lecz przynajmniej uszanowaliby obecność innych osób, które nie mogą się tak zabawiać, bo ktoś ich zwyczajnie nie chce! Shi Yuan zamartwiał się bezustannie dzisiejszą rozmową z przyjacielem, który najwidoczniej ostatnie ich zbliżenie uznał za jakiś dziwny i nienormalny przypadek…chwilę słabości. Niestety magnae nie potrafił na to tak patrzeć. Serce mu pękało, musiał coś zrobić!

- Moglibyście zachowywać się odrobinę ciszej? Niektórzy próbują tutaj zasnąć, jakbyście nie zauważyli. - wysyczał pełen goryczy Siwon nie mogąc już wytrzymać ciągłych stęknięć lokatorów, którzy wyraźnie go po prostu olali, a wręcz droczyli się z nim wydając z siebie jeszcze dziwniejsze dźwięki. Tego już nie był w stanie tolerować i zwyczajnie wziąwszy swoją pościel udał się do pokoju Yesunga i Sungmina. Było tam wolne łóżko, a on musiał usnąć…jak najszybciej.

Przechodząc obok lokum QMiego usłyszał, jak magnae wytrwale pociesza płaczącego partnera. Sam chciałby wtulać się w objęcia ukochanej osoby… Przeszło mu przez myśl ,by pójść do Hankyunga, ale on przecież go nie chciał, wyrzuciłby go. Wszedł po cichu do pokoju i kiedy tylko ułożył się wygodnie, usnął.

Geng zmęczony i obolały obudził się najpóźniej, gdy pozostali członkowie już się zbierali. Henry i Shindong, z którymi dzielił pokój, siedzieli na jednym łóżku i oglądali coś na laptopie. Mimo wczorajszych zbytnio nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, tego ranka normalnie cieszyli się, jakby nic tak naprawdę się nie wydarzyło.

- Z czego się tak śmiejecie, może mi też poprawi humor? – odezwał się zaspanym głosem. Miał sucho w gardle. Sięgnął po butelkę wody, która powinna stać obok jego łóżka, ale ktoś ją zabrał. W tym momencie oberwał nią po głowie. Jego kumple mieli ubaw po pachy, lecz niego to jakoś specjalnie nie bawiło, ale by nie psuć zabawy chłopakom, udawał, że się śmieje.

- Shindong, znowu musimy uczyć cię zasad dobrych manier. Podaje się, a nie rzuca. Współczuje twojej kobiecie…biedna… - gdy tak patrzył na roześmianych kolegów, jemu też jakoś weselej się zrobiło. Szybko się ubrał i, gdy wychodził z kolegami na śniadanie (Kangin wszystkich zwoływał) przypomniało mu się, co wczoraj powiedział Siwonowi. Nienawidził siebie za to, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Owszem, są w ich zespole już pary homo, lecz on nie umiał tego zaakceptować jeśli chodziło o niego samego. Lubił Szczurka jako dobrego przyjaciela…najlepszego, jaki mógł mu się trafić i nie chciał tego zepsuć jakąś absurdalną „miłością". Nie miał nic do KyuMi czy EunHae, ale SiHan…to nie przejdzie…

Stanął zamyślony w drzwiach i nagle usłyszał śmiech swojego ulubieńca. Shi Yuan wychodził z pokoju z Yesungiem przepychając się i klepiąc. Czy wszyscy zapomnieli o tych wrednych „fanach"? Koledzy zarzucili sobie na barki ręce i szli slalomem do kuchni śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Może na szczęście Genga Szczurek nie przejął się tym, co usłyszał z ust kochanka. Może dla niego to nic nie znaczyło…może to miało być czysto fizyczne… W sumie jak zerkał na niego podczas ich rozmowy, wszystko wskazywało raczej na to, że mężczyzna jest załamany…ale chyba się już z tym pogodził. W końcu on jest protestantem, jego religia nie zezwala na takie rzeczy…to grzech, a Siwon jest bardzo przywiązany do wszelkich przykazań, jakie oni mają, czy coś tam.

Chwila…Shi Yuan dzielił pokój z kimś innym…nie z Yesungiem i Sungminem! Co w takim razie tam robił? Pewnie wpadł rano, aby pogadać…tak na pewno…bo po co innego…

Hangeng wszedł do kuchni, w której już zebrała się cała 14-stka. Przy garach stał Jungsu z Kanginem i Heechulem…oby się nie potruli… Siwon siedział coś intrygująco blisko Yesunga, ciągle gadali ze sobą.

- Shi Yuan, gdzie ty dzisiaj spałeś? Nie było cię u siebie. - podejrzliwie zapytał Zhou Mi. Jemu też poprawił się humor, w końcu spędził miłą noc z ukochanym, który teraz bawił się jego włosami.

- Uciekł od nas! Siedzieliśmy bardzo cicho, a on zwiał! - oskarżycielsko rzucił Eunhyuk. Siwon spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach.

- Taaa…w ogóle nie było słychać jak…popychasz Donghae. Jakbym został z wami choćby chwilę dłużej, miałbym jakieś spaczenie psychiczne do końca życia. - Hangeng dokładnie przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań, a zwłaszcza temu, co mówił Siwon. On spał z Yesungiem! Nie, nie ,nie u Yesunga! Tak, z pewnością nie inaczej.

- Gdy Szczurek przyszedł do naszego pokoju w nocy, aż bałem się w ogóle odzywać. Myślałem, że zaraz coś rozwali albo kogoś. - zaśmiał się Sungmin.

- Dobra, koniec gadania. Jedzcie, smacznego. - zakończył pogawędki lider. Wszyscy chórkiem odpowiedzieli mu:

-SMACZ-NE-GO! - jak dzieci…każdy oprócz Hankyunga cieszył się wspominając różne wpadki zespołu…ich pomyłki…lecz Chińczyk czuł się jak wyrzutek. Dlaczego Siwon nie przyszedł do niego w nocy? Owszem, powiedział mu coś niemiłego, ale przecież są przyjaciółmi. Nie miał miejsca u siebie, ale…przynajmniej pogadaliby sobie. Popadał w depresję. Nic mu ostatnio nie szło. Zero kobiet, problemy z Entertainment…jeszcze ci ludzie z wczoraj. SuJu wciąż nie wiedziało, że podjął decyzję, a raczej, że wytwórnia to zrobiła. Będzie musiał ich poinformować…kupił już bilet do Chin. Miał szklane i wilgotne oczy. W kącikach na krawędzi trzymały się łezki…nie chciał, by ktokolwiek zobaczył go płaczącego. Wytarł się skrycie i dłubał w zamyśleniu widelcem w jajecznicy, nieświadom czujnego spojrzenia mamusi.

- Widzieliście ich miny? Myśleli chyba, że pozwolimy im na coś takiego. Nie spodziewałem się, że nasi fani mogą być tacy…głupi, niekulturalni. - powiedział z goryczą Donghae. Wszyscy poza Parkiem siedzieli w salonie i rozmawiali.

- Od razu się uciszyli, gdy Jungsu powiedział, że nigdy, by się nie spodziewał takiego zachowania po ludziach, dla których się tak bardzo staramy. - wspominał Eunhyuk – Dowalił im! Bardzo dobrze! - wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć.

- Następnym razem albo się zamkną, albo nie przyjdą. Jak dla mnie może ich nie być. - skomentował trochę zdenerwowany na samą myśl o wczorajszym dniu Ryeowook.

- Nie gadajmy już o tym. Szkoda mi tych ludzi, są żałośni. Może teraz coś ciekawszego porobimy? Kyuhyun, zagramy? Założę się, że nie dasz mi rady! - wyzywająco zaproponował Donghae wyciągając rękę do Cho, który bez dłuższej chwili zastanowienia szybko ją ścisnął i zapytał:

- O co, cieciu?

- Niech no pomyślę…jeśli wygram, będziesz sprzątać nasz pokój przez…miesiąc. - z szyderczym uśmiechem odpowiedział Donghae.

- Stoi! - odparł Kyuhyun przebijając zakład. Jego wzrok lustrował przeciwnika z pewnością zwycięzcy. Był przekonany, że to on znowu, jak zwykle wygra, inaczej być nie może…w przeciwnym razie nie nazywa się Cho!

- Wooow! Kto obstawia? Zbieram zakłady, minimum 100 wonów! - krzyczał wymachując jeszcze nie zapisaną kartką Sungmin. Na początku wszyscy patrzyli na niego, jak na debila, ale w ostateczności dali się ponieść i zaczęła się walka o honor i kasę. Nawet Hankyung nie wytrzymał, lecz dla niego zabawa szybko się skończyła. W korytarzu zauważył stojącego w zamyśleniu Jungsu. Czuł, że coś się stało i dotyczy to jego osoby.

- Hej? Co jest? - ostrożnie podchodząc zapytał. Park nie odpowiedział, chyba w ogóle nie usłyszał kolegi, nic dziwnego, w całym domu, było słychać jedynie drących się hazardzistów z salonu. Opierał się o ścianę z wbitym w sufit spojrzeniem. Zniecierpliwiony Geng delikatnie go szturchnął wyrywając mamuśkę z głębokich myśli. Lider spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.

- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Od tygodnia wiesz, a my nic. Entertainment zadzwoniło przed chwilą do mnie i powiedzieło mi, że pojutrze mam wstawić się z tobą w sądzie, aby podpisać wszelkie papiery, bo odchodzisz. Miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze da się coś zrobić, jakoś załagodzić sytuację. - głos mu się łamał. Nie mógł dopuścić do siebie opcji, że ktoś z jego rodzinki ich zostawi. Ledwo powstrzymywał się od płaczu.

- Nic byś nie wskórał. Próbowałem jeszcze z nimi negocjować, ale nic z tego. Chyba…nie podejrzewasz, że sam tego chciałem? - patrzył na lidera z oskarżeniem.

- Nie, nigdy bym… - przygryzł dolna wargę - Ty im powiesz, ja nie dam rady, przykro mi. - to najgorsza rzecz do załatwienia…poinformowanie reszty SuJu. - Lepiej, aby stało się to jak najszybciej. Damy sobie radę. Będziemy się widywać, prawda? Pamiętaj, że twoje łóżko stoi wolne. - odwrócił głowę, by Geng nie widział jego łez, ale nie wiedział, że za chwilę nastąpi coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał.

- Nie będzie mi ono potrzebne. Wracam do Chin. Kupiłem bilet. - tym razem, on skrył twarz. Czuł na sobie wzrok Jungsu…zrozpaczonego Jungsu.

- Co! - zapiszczał lider z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mógł w stanie uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.

Mi zauważył, że coś się dzieje w korytarzu i zwrócił na stojących tam mężczyzn uwagę wszystkich obecnych. Błyskawicznie odechciało im się krzyczeć i wygłupiać.

Park patrzył na Hangenga, jakby w ten sposób miał wyciągnąć z niego wszystkie wiadomości. To spojrzenie musiało boleć. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać mimo, że każdy chciał wiedzieć, o co poszło. Geng stanął twarzą do kolegów, był zmarnowany. Garbiąc się chciał jakoś chociaż trochę się schować, a najchętniej to zapadłby się pod ziemię. Nagle dostał zastrzyk adrenaliny, czuł ,że podoła i spokojnie wytłumaczy całą sytuację…taaa…wystarczyło, że zobaczył minę Siwona. Mężczyzna miał wlepione w niego oczy…proszące… Wydawało się, że wie, a przynajmniej podejrzewa, o co chodzi. Shi Yuan sam siebie błagał i przekonywał, że to nie to, że Geng nie odejdzie.

Jungsu się ewakuował, a za nim pobiegł Kangin. Hankyung został z obowiązkiem sam, ale nie dał rady. Uśmiechnął się naciągająco do chłopaków.

- Idźcie grać! Co tak patrzycie? - zrobił minę niewiniątka i szybko wyszedł z domu. Nie był w stanie im powiedzieć…powiedzieć Siwonowi! Nie mógł dłużej znieść tej pewności na twarzy Szczurka…tego jego przeczucia…jakby wiedział, że to koniec.

W domu prawie wszyscy byli oszołomieni. Nie mieli pojęcia, co się w ogóle stało. Przybity Park, uciekający Geng…co do…! Jedynie Siwon podejrzewał, co zaszło. Hangeng żalił mu się, że wytwórnia groziła mu wyrzuceniem, a po wyrazach twarzy niedawno rozmawiających, zdecydowanie nie wynikało nic dobrego.

Szczurek założył kurtkę i wybiegł za przyjacielem. Początkowo nie mógł go znaleźć, ale po chwili dostrzegł kolegę na placu zabaw w parku. Hangeng siedział na huśtawce z opuszczoną głową, ręce opierał na kolanach. Wokół niego biegało mnóstwo dzieci, ale kompletnie nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Zauważył dopiero, że coś się dokoła dzieje, gdy podszedł Siwon. Choi wygonił grzecznie jakiegoś chłopczyka z miejsca obok smutnego Chińczyka…w rzeczywistości wystarczyło tylko spojrzenie wysokiego mężczyzny…dobrze, że dzieciak nie pobiegł do mamy ze skargą…

Przyjaciele nie odzywali się, patrzyli oboje przed siebie obojętnym wzrokiem. Żaden z nich nie potrafił przełknąć guli siedzącej w gardle. Bardzo chcieli ze sobą porozmawiać, Geng pragnął wyjaśnić wszystko kumplowi, lecz nie miał aż na tyle siły w sobie. Wcześniej sądził, że pójdzie gładko. Oboje zapomną, co zaszło między nimi i pozostanie tak jak kiedyś.

Siwon położył dłoń na barku Hangenga, a następnie przysunął się, obejmując go. Zdezorientowany Chińczyk spojrzał przepraszająco na przyjaciela i uwolnił się z jego uścisku. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek cokolwiek sobie pomyślał, zwłaszcza, że znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym…wśród dzieci… Siwon jednak nie popuszczał i przybliżył się do kolegi na tyle, że stykali się ramionami. Świdrował go wzrokiem, postanowił, że teraz dowie się prawdy albo nigdy!

- Powiedz mi, proszę. - bardzo cicho powiedział, prawie jakby szeptał.

-Przecież wiesz, ty powinieneś pierwszy się domyślić. Nie będę już z wami w zespole, odchodzę i nie wrócę. Jadę do domu. - wyznał swoje postanowienie nie bez trudu. Odczuwał coraz większy ucisk w gardle. Nie chciało mu się płakać, bo wszelkie łzy jakie teraz mogły popłynąć, wylewało jego serce. Już nie będzie wspólnego koncertowania, imprez, wygłupów…będzie tylko tęsknota za wszystkimi, a zwłaszcza za Nim.

Odwrócił się do przyjaciela i przez dłuższy czas patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, nie potrzebowali słów. Wszelkie wątpliwości zostały wyjaśnione…chociaż nie do końca. Pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia…co oni czuli do siebie? Siwon wiedział, lecz bał się do tego przyznać. Wszystko czego się uczył, jego zasady tego zabranialy…a Geng nie miał pojęcia w ogóle, co o tym myśleć. Uwielbiał go, ale jako przyjaciela. Mężczyźni wlepiali w siebie wzrok, gdy przeszkodziła im młoda dziewczyna.

- Zaraz powiem temu facetowi, co cię zrzucił, jak się… - początkowo nie na żarty rozłoszczona nastolatka stanęła jak zaczarowana przed parą. Gapiła się na nich jak na jakieś UFO! Miała nieludzko rozszerzone gałki, powoli otworzyła ze zdziwienia usta i omal nie wywaliła na wierzch języka…gdyby nie kontrolowała ostatkiem świadomości czynności swojego organizmu, pewnie by się pośliniła. Mały chłopczyk, z którym przyszła, pociągnął ją za koszulkę, by w końcu coś zrobiła, lecz ona nie mogła wyrwać się z transu. Przyjaciele wstali i mieli już zamiar się wycofać do bezpiecznego domu, ale dziewczyna rzuciła się szaleńczo na Siwona obejmując jego szyję. Mężczyzna nie był w ogóle zaskoczony, SuJu już przyzwyczaiło się do takich sytuacji.

Ze względu na obecnego kolegę trzymał swoje ręce z dala od fanki. Próbował delikatnie ją odciągnąć, ale nic z tego, przykleiła się jak rzep psiego ogona! Hangeng stał z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy obok nich, patrząc na zażenowanie Szczurka. Mimo, że tego nie okazywał, był bardzo zazdrosny, sam chciał przytulić się do niego. Dziewczyna piszczała coś niezrozumiale, pewnie, że to Super Junior, kocha ich itp. Jakoś poradziliby sobie z tą jedną małą nastolatką, ale z pewnością problem sprawiłaby im cała chmara zauroczonych kobiet, więc, gdy Geng tylko zauważył zainteresowanie pozostałych pań na placu zabaw, zaczął myśleć nad planem ucieczki, lecz nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Spojrzał na kumpla, który już się poddał i nie bronił się przed lepkimi dłońmi fanki, spoglądał jedynie na Hankyunga z błaganiem w oczach i wtedy olśniło Chińczyka.

- O patrzcie, tam jest cała reszta z Henrym na czele! - krzyknął wskazując w jakieś kompletnie obojętne miejsce z nadzieją, że to poskutkuje. Nastolatka automatycznie puściła Szczurka i już rozkładała ramiona, by chwycić w nie kolejnego SuJu. Wszystkie kobiety spoglądały przez krótką chwilę w jakimś kierunku. Te parę sekund pozwoliło mężczyznom uciec. Odbiegli kawałem i schowali się za drzewami. Fanki szukały ich panicznie i z rozczarowaniem, lecz na szczęście nie udało im się ich dostrzec.

- Ale żeś wymyślił. - skomentował Siwon opierając się o konar.

- Coś ci nie pasuje, to wracaj tam, mogę je zawołać! - odburknął Hangeng z zamiarem odwrócenia się i zwołania kobiet, lecz silne pociągnięcie go powstrzymało. Shi Yuan patrzył na niego ostrzegawczo…po chwili oboje wpadli w śmiech. Starali się robić to po cichu, aby nikt ich nie usłyszał.

- Dlaczego Henry na przedzie? - zapytał trochę zdziwiony magnae.

- Wszyscy zawsze mówią, że on jest do wyciskania, że ma pulchne poliki idealne do zabawy, więc uznałem, że one będą chciały się do niego dobrać i go właśnie pomiętosić. Nieważne…zadziałało. – odpowiedział z ulgą kolega i ruszyli wciąż się chowając do domu.


	3. Chapter 3

Zbliżała się już 22:00, Geng kończył pakować swoje rzeczy. Był w pokoju sam, chłopacy wiedzieli, że to nie jest najlepszy moment, aby mu przeszkadzać, potrzebował teraz chwili spokoju. Chowając do walizki swój album ze zdjęciami z wszystkich lat spędzonych z Super Junior, nie było takiej opcji, by nie pociekła mu łza. Jedna, druga…a za nimi kolejne…spływamy wolno po kolei. W jego głowie przemykały obrazy z chwil z przyjaciółmi, jakby jego życie właśnie się kończyło. Wszystko cokolwiek do tej pory go spotkało, było zawsze w jakiś sposób związane z SuJu. Nie miał szans na zapomnienie o tych wariatach. Nie musiał wylatywać, ale nie dałby rady mieszkać dalej z nimi i tylko patrzeć jak wyjeżdżają na kolejne imprezy bez niego. W konsekwencji całe dnie siedziałby sam w domu, a zespól miałby tylko wyrzuty sumienia zostawiając go. Nie chciał im się narzucać, pragnął, by zajmowali się wciąż tym, co wychodziło im najlepiej…muzyką.

Może w Chinach znajdzie jakąś dobrą wytwórnię, która podejmie się współpracy z nim…w końcu ma wyrobioną reputację. Ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie, że jest na scenie bez SJ, że ludzie przychodzą tylko dla niego. Nie widział już w tworzeniu piosenek żadnej przyjemności. Muzyka i wszystko co się z nią wiązało, było nieoderwalne od SuJu. Bez nich nic nie miało znaczenia, ale cóż…nie liczył się teraz on tylko jego rodzinka, chciał dla niej jak najlepiej. Miał świadomość, że przez jakiś czas chłopcy będą przygnębieni, ale w końcu im przejdzie.

Spojrzał na zdjęcie z singla „U". Wyglądali wtedy tak młodo…jak banda niedoświadczonych gówniarzy i tak też było. Ten ich buntowniczo-młodzieńczy image. Ach, te czasy były wspaniałe. Widząc Kyuhyuna przypomniał sobie sprzeciw fanów, jak oni go na początku nie lubili…teraz by się pozabijali, aby tylko dostać jego zużytą chusteczkę…tak samo będzie z Zhou Mim i Henrym- pokochają ich. Zamknął wszystkie walizki (trochę ich było) i usiadł na łóżku. Chciał jeszcze powspominać, ale dobiegające z dołu odgłosy rozpraszały go.

- Co się tam dzieje? - zapytał sam siebie i wyszedł z pokoju. Stał w drzwiach i nasłuchiwał. Jego koledzy tłukli się i darli niemiłosiernie. Wydawało się, że mają niezłą zabawę. Gwizdali, klaskali… Podszedł do schodów. Miał już zamiar zejść, kiedy zobaczył idącego w jego stronę Parka. Lider uniósł głowę, spojrzał na smutnego przyjaciela i posłał mu pełen pocieszenia troskliwy, matczyny uśmiech.

- Chodź! Na dole kroi się dobra impreza! - zrobił zachęcający gest ręką i oboje zeszli do salonu.

Hangeng myślał, że na górze jest głośno, ale co to się działo niżej…przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Jak machnięciem dłonią przestał myśleć o swoim powrocie do kraju. Stał jak wryty z rozdziawioną gębą. Ich salon zmienił się w jakiś klub Go Go. Na środku zamiast ich niskiego, drewnianego stolika stała, z metalową, błyszcząca rurą, niewielka platforma. Jej boczne ściany były obłożone migoczącymi lampkami. Oczywiście wszystko w różowej kolorystyce. Pomieszczenie rozjaśniały przeróżne kolorowe światła, okrągłe, kwadratowe.

Geng spojrzał na sufit, tam gdzie normalnie wisi żyrandol, tak teraz obracała się dyskotekowa srebrna kula. W kątach salonu stały wysokie koloroformy, a obok nich wielkie drewniane kolumny. Skąd oni to wzięli? Chińczyk nie zna się na tym, ale podejrzewał, że musiał to być dobry sprzęt, bo muzyka brzmiała głośno, a przede wszystkim bardzo czysto. Akurat, gdy zszedł leciała ich piosenka „Bonamana". Podłoga drżała, meble skakały.

Para kumpli podbiegła do Hankyunga i pociągnęła go do stołu z rurą, wtedy weszła na niego atrakcyjna młoda kobieta. Ktoś podsunął oglądającemu krzesło. Geng nie mógł oderwać oczu od tancerki, była taka jakie lubił. Chłopcy naprawdę dobrze go znają. Robiła przeróżne akrobacje na rurze…w niesamowicie seksowny sposób. Wyginała swoje ciało uwypuklając partie ciała, które najbardziej pociągają mężczyzn. Chłopacy gwizdali i krzyczeli sami ponosząc się rytmom. Ktoś, zapewne, Sungmin albo Eunhyuk, włożył dziewczynie banknot za majtki. Gengowi to się spodobało. Chciał zrobić tak samo, ale niestety portfel zostawił w pokoju. Pociągnął obok stojącego Siwona i zapytał się go, czy ma pieniądze przy sobie, lecz kolega odpowiedział, że nie. Hankyung był tak zapatrzony w kobietę, że nie dostrzegł tęsknego spojrzenia przyjaciela. Jego zrozpaczone oczy rozświetlały podróżujące po całym salonie światła. Szczurek przybliżył się do Chińczyka i bezskutecznie świdrował do wzrokiem. Przyglądał się każdej widocznej rysie twarzy ulubieńca, który wciąż nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wyobraził sobie ich idealne pożegnanie. Nie mógł dopuścić, by jego kochanek po prostu odszedł, odjechał po upojnej nocy z…babą! Siwon nie wytrzymał, był wzburzony od wszystkich emocji, jakie ostatnimi dniami go nawiedziły. Przysunął się do hyunga i dotykając wargami jego ucha wyszeptał…w rzeczywistości krzyczał, bo było aż tak głośno, ale w normalnych okolicznościach powiedziałby to bardzo cicho.

- Może pójdziemy na pięterko? - uwodząco spytał. Hangeng czuł gorący oddech kolegi i drżenie jego ust. Starał się nie myśleć o dopiero co usłyszanej propozycji, lecz była zbyt kusząca. Powróciły obrazy z walentynkowych igraszek. Widok nagiego, drgającego z przyjemności ciała Shi Yuana…jego jęki. Nie, stop! On jest facetem, musi być z kobietą! Siwona porąbało! Hankyung odskoczył od niego jak oparzony. Zmierzył go przerażonym spojrzeniem. Gdyby nie to, że mimo wszystko było trochę ciemno, Szczurek mógłby zauważyć walkę w jego oczach…no cóż… Wiedziałby, że wystarczyłaby chociaż próba ponowienia prośby, by nerwy Chińczyka puściły.

Hyung wszedł na platformę i przybliżył się do tancerki. Położył dłonie na jej biodrach i zachodząc ją od tyłu poruszali się w rytm muzyki. Shi Yuana zżerała zazdrość. Szkoda, że nie ma laseru w oczach…przywędziłby to babsko. Przyglądał jak się radosny, najwidoczniej szczęśliwy Hankyung flirtuje z nią. Wszyscy dookoła bawili się w najlepsze tylko nie Szczurek. Nagle usłyszał drących się Jungsu i Ryeowooka. Lider uderzał otwartą dłonią o denko przeźroczystej butelki, a drugi niósł na tacy dziwne stożkowe kieliszki. Chłopcy szybko zainteresowali się nowym trunkiem. Nawet Hangeng w końcu odkleił się od kobiety na rurze.

- Co to jest? - zapytał przyglądając się alkoholowi Kangin.

- Kupiliśmy to dziś. Podobno bardzo dobre, ale nigdy tego nie piłem. - odpowiedział Park polewając.

- To się nazywa „polska wódka" - co za znajomość języków - Najlepsza jest z zagryzką i popitą. - specjalistycznie uświadomił wszystkich Henry. Spojrzał na butelkę i łamaną polszczyzną powiedział - „Sobieski" - na tym skończyły się jego umiejętności - …bardzo dobry. Bierze się kieliszek na raz. O tak. - przechylił do dna i robiąc skwaszoną minę, jedno oka mu uciekało, złapał za butelkę z Coca Colą. Wypił trochę i stękając zachwycony krzyknął - Świetne!

Każdy patrzył na niego jak na szaleńca.

- Skąd ty…kiedy? Nie jesteś za młody? - spytał zdziwiony Kibum.

- Miało się Polaków za przyjaciół w Kanadzie. Bardzo fajni ludzie. - pochwalił się Chińczyk - I tak dla twojej informacji, jestem już pełnoletni. - puknął kolegę palcem i chwiejnym krokiem poszedł na platformę.

- Mówiłem, żeby nie pił wcześniej. - wypomniał sięgający po kieliszek Cho. Cała reszta podążyła za nim. Każdemu posmakował nowy alkohol. Chłopcy chcieli poczęstować tancerkę, ale, że była w pracy, podziękowała. W sumie po kilku minutach nikt już jej nie potrzebował, przynajmniej przy rurze. Wystarczyło, że dorwał się do niej EunHae. Mężczyźni uwodzili się nawzajem erotycznym tańcem. Dotykali się każdą możliwą częścią ciała. W powietrzu aż unosił się zapach seksu. Robili to lepiej niż niejedna zawodowa striptizerka. Eunhyuk ściągnął top kochankowi i zaczął całować go po klatce piersiowej. SuJu było już do tego przyzwyczajone, ale młoda kobieta nie. Pisnęła z wrażenia do adorującego ją Hangenga:

- Oni są gejami! - było baaardzo zdziwiona, ale również usatysfakcjonowana. Chciała przyłączyć się do chłopaków, ale Donghae delikatnie ją wyprosił patrząc jak na potencjalnego przeciwnika…szybko pojęła, że ma się trzymać z dala. Zadowolony z partnera Eunhyuk pocałował go rozbierając się jednocześnie z niepotrzebnej koszuli. Donghae przechwycił ją i założył odsuwającemu się kochankowi za plecy przybliżając go do siebie. HyukJae tylko pociągająco się uśmiechnął i złapawszy za biodra mężczyzny ponownie złączył ich usta.

Siwon nie mógł patrzeć na Hankyunga wydurniającego się, by zwrócić uwagę tancerki. Chciał jakoś się jej pozbyć, ale nie wiedział w jaki sposób. Rozglądał się po salonie…Kibum, Leeteuk, Shindong…ehm…nikt nie nadawał się do tego zadania. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś rękę klepiącą go koleżeńsko. Odwrócił się. Stał za nim Heechul przygryzający dolną wargę i obserwujący uważnie striptizerkę. Już było wiadome, że stanie się jego kolejną zdobyczą, zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszał od Szczurka aprobatę.

Kobieta błyskawicznie zapomniała o istnieniu Genga, kiedy tylko swoją bajerę rozpoczął Kim. Shi Yuan był wniebowzięty widząc, jak kolega zaciąga tancerkę do pokoju. Teraz musiał jedynie trochę upić Hankyunga i już teoretycznie należał do niego.

- Zdrówko! - Szczurek podał kieliszek przyjacielowi, który spojrzał na niego z zawodem i szybko opróżnił naczynko.

- Ona miała być moja! Ja ją sobie upatrzyłem i zaklepałem! - powiedział pełen wyrzutów z miną skrzywdzonego chłopczyka Chińczyk. Był tak zajęty użalaniem się nad sobą, że w ogóle nie zauważył, jak zbliża się do niego Siwon…no space! Stykali się ramionami, lecz on tego nie czuł w przeciwieństwie do magnae starającego się za wszelką cenę nie zwariować i powoli, na spokojnie podejść kochanka.

- Tym razem ci się nie udało, co za strata. - nabijał się Siwon - Daruj, jedna na 100 dziewczyn może cię…nie chcieć. - i tu sam zdetonował minę!

- „Nie chcieć"! Ona po prostu… - brak argumentu - nie wie, co traci! Jak można mnie zostawić dla Heechula! Ej, czy ja wyglądam gorzej niż on, coś ze mną nie tak! - zwrócił się oburzony do kumpla. „Gdybyś, ty pajacu, wiedział, co masz w sobie! Gdybyś chociaż na chwilę otworzył oczy!"- pomyślał Choi. Tak bardzo chciał stać się kimś więcej dla hyunga, był pewien swoich uczuć, tak, nie mógł tego ukrywać, lecz dlaczego on jest taki nieczuły! Zna go dobrze, są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nie byłby w stanie się nim zabawić, na pewno…a jednak… To musi się zmienić, magnae nie wytrzyma, zwłaszcza, gdy Geng wyjedzie.

- Może ona zwyczajnie nie jest ciebie warta. - powiedział wstrzymując wszystkie swoje emocje i polał do kieliszków. Po chwili podeszli do pijących Sungmina i Leeteuka. Mężczyźni byli już nieźle wstawieni, rozkładali się na kanapie gadając coś bez składu.

- SiHan! Chodźcie, siadajcie! - krzyknął wymachując rękoma jak kleptoman zamknięty w pełnym magazynie Park - Nie uwierzysz, normalnie mamy kolejną parę! - odezwał się tym razem do Sungmina, który natychmiastowo otrzeźwiał odrobinę i niesamowicie się zainteresował - No, w Walentynki widziałem…oni… - wyszeptał koledze na ucho, a ten usłyszawszy wieści zrobił wielkie oczy i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na stojących nad nimi przyjaciół. Nagle zerwał się z sofy i przyciskając dłoń do ust wybiegł z prędkością światła do toalety.

- Chyba nie spodobał mu się wasz paring, przykro mi. - wytłumaczył parze Jungsu i przechylił butelkę wódki, ale długo jej nie potrzymał, bo zaraz wyrwał mu ją Hankyung sam się nią zajmując. Szczurek usiadł obok i we trójkę przyglądali się, wciąż adorującym się nawzajem Eunhyukowi i Donghae.

HyukJae popchał właśnie Lee na rurę i zjechał, dotykając jego całe ciało dłońmi, na kolana, następnie podniósł się kręcąc przy tym ponętnie tyłkiem. Donghae położył na nim ręce i teraz oboje zniżyli się przywierając do siebie namiętnie wargami. Jeden Stwórca wie, co oni wyprawialiby dalej, gdyby nie wkroczenie Henrego do akcji. Młodzik wskoczył na platformę i zaczął tańczyć…tak, to chyba był taniec… Rytmicznym krokiem przeszedł w koło EunHae, którzy odsunęli się na bezpieczną odległość…może to zaraźliwe? Henry już miał zaszpanować swoimi umiejętnościami striptizerskimi, kiedy obsunęła mu się noga. Mimo jego starań, wymachiwań rękoma, upał na podłogę. Przez chwilę wszyscy zamarli, każdy chciał się rzucił na pomoc, lecz nikt nie był w stanie…za dużo %. Sekundy leciały jak minuty, w pomieszczeniu zdawało się ciągle słyszeć głośne dudnienie po uderzeniu, chociaż w rzeczywistość głośna muzyka wszystko zagłuszała. Chłopak wciąż się nie pokazywał. W końcu ktoś do niego podszedł, chyba Shindong. Przeraził się, jak zobaczył leżącego na podłodze nieruchomego przyjaciela. Chciał spróbować ocucić go klapnięciem w twarz, kiedy ten zerwał się jak nowo narodzony i rzuciwszy coś niezrozumiale znowu zaczął wywijać swoje dzikie pląse z butelką alkoholu w dłoni. Każdemu obecnemu kamień spadł z serca, mimo braku świadomości co po niektórych jednak się martwili.

- Jeśli komukolwiek cokolwiek się stanie, to zwalę winę na was, to wasz pomysł z tą zabawą. - zażartował Geng zwracając się do uchlanego, ledwo trzymającego się Parka. Wiedział, iż lider w ogóle go nie słucha, a nawet jeśli tak, to pewnie w obecnej chwili zdolności jego mózgu były zbyt ograniczone, by coś zrozumieć. Upity wydobył z siebie tylko ciche jęknięcie, po czym usunął się jak zabity na oparcie kanapy.

- No to jeden odpadł, kto kolejny? - rozglądnął się żartobliwie po salonie Siwon, próbował jakoś nawiązać kontakt z olewającym go przyjacielem. Chińczyk nie odezwał się ani słowem. Nie miał pojęcia jak teraz rozmawiać z magnae. To durne posunięcie w Walentynki przekreśliło ich dobre, normalne stosunki. Czy musieli sobie wszystko tak komplikować, no po co? Han sączył wciąż wódkę z zamysłem stracenia świadomości, chciał odlecieć, nie myśleć o odejściu z zespołu, powrocie do domu…rozstaniu z Shi Yuanem. Bolało go serce, czuł jakby rozrywało się na pół. W rzeczywistości tak było, w końcu ogromną część siebie, swojego życia zostawi w Korei pomiędzy chłopakami.

Szczurkiem targały w tej chwili podobne emocje, chociaż on miał wrażenie, jakby całe jego jestestwo nagle zaczęło obumierać. Patrzył na całujących się i obmacujących mężczyzn na platformie, i przypominał sobie cudowny dzień…dzień, w którym naprawdę poczuł się chciany…kiedy pokochał. Wzdychnął głośno, wstał i ruszył na taras. Musiał zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, atmosfera między nim a hyungiem tężała. Nie odwrócił się w obawie przed tym, że zobaczy…no właśnie, nic nie zobaczy. Zero reakcji ze strony ulubieńca. Jednak nie miał racji, może gdyby wtedy jednak spojrzał za siebie, sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej. Geng odprowadzał go wzrokiem ze smutkiem i utęsknieniem zrodzonym na samą myśl o rozstaniu. Z jednej strony coś nienaturalnego ciągnęło go do Siwona, lecz z drugie mocno trzymała go moralność, etyczność (ble ble)! Sądził, iż ignorancja i udawanie, że mu nie zależy, załatwią całą sprawę, ale sam pogrążał się coraz bardziej. Starał się znaleźć w sobie źródło tego uczucia, jakie powstało w nim w stosunku do magnae. Byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby jeszcze dokładnie wiedział, co siedzi w jego sercu, lecz te emocje zdawały się być nieznane, nigdy dotąd nie spotkał się z czymś takim. Takie trudne do zdefiniowała i tworzące tak wiele perturbacji.

Szczurek zniknął właśnie za zasłoną drzwi tarasowych. Hankyung toczył zaciekłą bitwę w swojej głowie z myślami. Co sekundę zmieniał zdanie: „Pójdę. Nie pójdę!". W końcu wstał i po długiej chwili zastanowienia ruszył za Siwonem. W tle leciał „This Moment". W uszach chińczyka brzmiał jak determinujący głos dodający otuchy, tak, za moment rozmówi się z Shi Yuanem, ostatni raz, porządnie. Dotychczas bijące mu jak oszalałe serce, teraz uspokoiło się i nabrało silnego, dudniącego rytmu.

- QMi! - krzyknął z przerażeniem i lekkim obrzydzeniem Siwon zobaczywszy parę na tarasie… Zhou Mi leżał na drewnianym ogrodowym fotelu z mocno zamkniętymi oczami i grymasem twarzy wyrażającym niesamowitą przyjemność w połączeniu z potęgującym ją bólem. Z lekko rozchylonych ust wydobywały się stłumione stęknięcia. Po jego nagim torsie jeździły wbijając pazury dłonie kogoś poniżej. Zza zakrywającego go stołu wystawały jedynie ciemnobrązowe włosy unoszące się i opadające z zawrotną prędkością. Szczurek nie potrzebował rozmyślać nad tym kto to…zbyt oczywiste. Wszelkie wątpliwości rozwiało głośne, zwierzęce, pełne żądzy warknięcie i zachowanie Miego. Chińczyk rzucał samogłoskami wniebogłosy łapiąc się za włosy…dobrze, że ich sobie nie powyrywał (był tego bliski). Jego oczy zmieniły się w maleńkie szparki. Przygryzał ciągle wargi, kiedy tylko nie darł się jak opętany. Tego akurat Szczurek nie dostrzegł, ale z ust mężczyzny popłynęła cienka strużka krwi. Ciemnowłosa głowa zmniejszała już tempo, a Zhou cichł.

Wtedy na taras wszedł pewny siebie Hangeng. Od razu mina mu zrzedła, gdy ujrzał całą tę scenę i…wyprostowanego dumnie Kyuhyuna z cieknącą mu z ust białą cieczą. Magnae całkiem naturalnie, bez żadnej krępacji wytarł się o rękaw, wstał i rzucił ubrania Miemu. W innych okolicznościach wydarłby się na przeszkadzających, może nawet jego kochanek musiałby go trzymać, by nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy, lecz był wtedy zbyt upojony rozkoszą, jaka wciąż rozchodziła się po jego całym ciele.

Nie wiadomo kiedy wyszli oboje, a Shi Yuan z Gengiem stali dalej jak słupy z rozdziawionymi gębami i wybałuszonymi oczami. Spojrzeli na siebie każdy z pytaniem niedowierzania w oczach. W końcu ciszę przerwał Hankyung:

- Czy…ty…widź…to… - wybełkotał niezwięźle przełykając głośno ślinę. Przyjaciel nie odpowiedział, więc hyung klepnął go lekko w policzek. Szczurek dalej nie reagował. Geng zamachnął się, by przywalić ocucająco magnae, lecz ten zatrzymał jego rękę w połowie drogi.

- Widziałem… - powiedział ledwo słyszalnie Shi Yaun i oblizał wargi, jakby zgłodniał. Koledzy patrzyli na siebie głupawo. W końcu wrócili do rzeczywistości i usiedli przy stole. Spoglądali na fotel jakby był jakimś symbolem grzechu, alegorią erotyzmu. W sumie w ich głowach nic specjalnego się nie działo, po prostu bardzo się zdziwili, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli KyuMi w akcji, owszem, słyszeli o ich wybrykach, lecz do tej pory osobiście nie przyłapali kochanków na gorącym uczynku. Hangeng oparł się dłonią o podbródek starając sobie przypomnieć, po co to on też tutaj przyszedł. Miał już się odezwać, chociaż nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, lecz ubiegł go Siwon.

- Poczekasz na mnie jutro? Muszę odebrać mamę ze szpitala. - Geng nawet nie patrzył na niego. Wzrok miał wlepiony w stół - Proszę cię jako przyjaciela. - Hankyung podniósł oczy na przyjaciela wciąż milcząc. Nie chciał kończyc tego, jak zaplanował, ale nie widział innego wyjścia. Szczurek prosił o pożegnanie, lecz tak naprawdę kryło się za tym coś innego, a Chińczyk już podjął decyzję. Wiedział, że jeśli się nie zgodzi, to magnae i tak jakoś go dopadnie, obmyśli sposób, by zdąrzyć, dlatego musiał go zaskoczyć.

- Tak, jasne, poczekam, ale będziesz musiał się pospieszyć, bo o 12 wyjeżdżam na lotnisko. - poinformował opanowany Geng. Siwon przytaknął i na tym rozmowy się skończyły. Siedzieli w ciszy jeżdżąc palcami po blacie. Nagle Hankyung wstał, podszedł do przyjaciela i pociągnął go do siebie, by ten wstał. Shi Yuan cieszył się na same podejrzenie, co zamierza jego ulubieniec. Chińczyk bez pardonu pocałował magnae obejmując go jednocześnie za szyję. Szczurek położył dłonie na sylwetce kochanka. Ich języki ocierały się o siebie zgodnie, wargi wbijały się w siebie zdecydowanie. Każdy z nich czuł gorący oddech drugiego. Serca omal nie wyskakiwały im z klatek. Siwon wsunął ręce pod koszulkę hyunga i dotykając jego skóry wywoływał u niego przyjemne drgawki. Magnae nie zamknął oczu, chciał patrzeć na zmieniającą się twarz Chińczyka. Jak wszystkie zmartwienia odchodzą w cień i ujawnia się skrywana zaciekle chęć uwolnienia. Hankyung oblizał wargi partnera i odsunąwszy się odrobinę dał mu całusa w policzek, po czym próbował wyzwolić się z jego objęć. Shi Yuan jednak nie miał w planach tego, co on. Trzymał go z całej siły i zbliżył się, by ponownie złączyć ich usta, lecz niestety usatysfakcjonowany już hyung położył mu na wargach dłoń i agresywnie oraz ostrzegawczo wysyczał:

- Puść! - Szczurek nie mógł z nim walczyć, zmuszać go do czegoś, czego chyba tak naprawdę nie chciał. Zabrał swoje ręce, a mężczyzna zwyczajnie wyszedł.

„Teraz będzie mi łatwiej, przykro mi, Shi Yuan." - pomyślał Geng przekraczając próg.


	4. Chapter 4

Chłopcy bawili się do samego rana. Niektórzy padli wcześniej inni później. Każdy jednak spędził miło czas. Nawet odrzucony Siwon nie zmarnował tej imprezy i zabawił się najlepiej, jak pozwalała mu na to jego emocjonalna burza. Nie chciał zaprzątać sobie głowy odjeżdżającym Gengiem. Wiedział, że nic na to nie poradzi i kiedyś będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić- lepiej dla niego by szybko to się stało. Po prostu oszczędził swoim już zszarganym nerwom niepotrzebnych dodatkowych zamartwień. Było mu bardzo przykro, gdy hyung wyszedł z obojętnością do jego uczuć i gniewem do jego osoby z tarasu. Shi Yuan niczego już nie rozumiał, zgubił się kompletnie, lecz obiecał sobie, iż nawet to nie popsuje mu zabawy. Cóż, trudno, trzeba żyć dalej. W sumie, trzymał się tego dopóki nie wstał rano i nie doszło do jego świadomości to, że zostawia go najlepszy przyjaciel, a co gorsza miłość.

Szczurek usiadł na skraju łóżka kładąc dłonie na skroniach. Zbyt dużo myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie. Nie wierzył w odejście przyjaciela. Tym trudniej było mu to zaakceptować, bo czuł do niego coś znacznie więcej. Co samo w sobie stało się już strasznie dziwne i w ogóle niewytłumaczalne. Że też akurat jego musiał to spotkać!

Mężczyzna puknął się w czoło pięścią z nadzieją, że w ten sposób odgoni nieprzyjemne myśli. Otworzył szafę, oparł się rękoma o jej górne obramowanie i stał tak przez jakiś czas wciąż zastanawiając się, czy to wszystko to prawda. Na szczęście z głębokiego nurtu smutku wyrwało go pojękiwanie śpiących razem Eunhyuka i Donghae. HyukJae wyjęczał coś w stylu „Chodź do tatusia." przysuwając do siebie swojego partnera. Dotarło do Siwona, że musi się wziąć w garść i w końcu zebrać po matkę, bo już jakby był spóźniony, a przecież gonił go czas- umówił się z Hankyungiem na pożegnanie. Nie wiedział do końca, czy chce tego ostatniego spotkania, ostatniej rozmowy. Czuł, że nie ominie go straszliwy ból i to nie taki, jak pozostałych członków SuJu (tęsknota za dobrym kumplem), bardziej coś w stylu „Pozwalam odejść części siebie". Miał jednak także świadomość, iż jeśli nie przyjedzie, nie zobaczy go jeszcze raz, nie wykorzysta jedynej już szansy na spojrzenie w jego oczy i przekonanie się, że „Tak, on nie czuje tego co ja", to będzie pluć sobie w twarz. Musiał mieć pewność. Do tej pory stosunek Chińczyka do magnae bezustannie się zmieniał, ale Shi Yuan wierzył, iż tym razem przyjaciel nareszcie powie mu lub przynajmniej da wyraźnie do zrozumienia, na czym stoi, bo ileż można kogoś zwodzić, tym bardziej, gdy się już nigdy albo chociaż w najbliższym czasie tej osoby nie spotka?

Ciepłe, jaskrawe promienie słońca łaskotały z przyjemną delikatnością jego poliki. Podniósł się do pozycji wyprostowanej rozciągając swoje obolałe mięśnie. Dziwne… nic wczoraj takiego nie robił, a wszystko go bolało. Gdyby nie piękna pogoda, dzień pewnie można by było już wtedy zaliczyć do zmarnowanych, ale dosłyszalne zza okna wesołe śpiewy ptaków i wszędzie dostające się, nawet w najciemniejsze zakamarki, radosne światło od razu poprawiły mu humor. Jednym właśnie z takich ciemnych miejsc było jego serce. Cieszył się, bo jakże się nie cieszyć w taką porę, lecz niestety doskonale wiedział, że za moment całe to szczęście zniknie, rozpłynie się po pstryknięciu palcami. Pragnął mimo to zachować wesołość jak najdłużej się da. Zawsze łatwiej odchodzi się z uśmiechem na twarzy niż dobijającą każdego rozpaczą, a jej miało być tego dnia sporo.

Hankyung bawiąc się poszewką przypominał sobie po kolei twarze najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie chciał nigdy ich zapomnieć. Nie chciał zostawiać swojej rodziny, lecz tak musiało po prostu być. Zobaczą, jak sprawy się potoczą. Zpewnością jeszcze nieraz nadarzy się okazja do spotkania (miał taką nadzieję).

Mężczyzną z chęcią poleniuchowałby w wygodnym łóżku, gdyby nie czas. Tak, wtedy wszystkich gonił. Chińczyk zobaczywszy, że najwyższa pora przyszykować się do wyjazdu na lotnisko w błyskawicznym tempie ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Dzięki pospiechowi nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak rani Siwona, jak trudne dla niego samego jest to rozstanie, że niewarto ukrywać uczuć i czas najwyższy ujawnić prawdę! Działał automatycznie. W nocy ustalił plan, którego trzymał się wytrwale i musiał go spełnić. W przeciwnym wypadku pozostanie mu tylko przyznanie racji sercu. Teraz jeszcze mógł je oszukać.

W kuchni czekał na Genga cały zespół wykluczając Shi Yuana, Yesunga oraz Shindonga. Dwóch ostatnich pożegnało się z nim wcześniej. Nie zamienił dotychczas ostatniego słowa z najbliższym… kolegą. Han przywitał wszystkich cierpkim uśmiechem- szlag trafił jego zamiar bycia radosnym „Bo tak łatwiej, lepiej". Przez chwilę stał między przyjaciółmi, nikt się nie odzywał. Każdy tylko wlepiał w Chińczyka jakby żałobny wzrok. Ej, on nie umarł, wyjeżdża… "jedynie". Jako pierwszy podszedł do mężczyzny lider, zamykając go w silnym uścisku ramion. Do tego momentu Park jakoś się trzymał, lecz bycie twardym zwyczajnie gryzło się z jego naturą, więc natychmiastowo zalał się strugą łez. Chciał wiele powiedzieć, ale ucisk w gardle pozwolił mu tylko na niezrozumiały bełkot. Scena ta dobiła kompletnie każdego obecnego. Cała 10-tka rzuciła się z rozpaczliwym jękiem na ściskających się kumpli. Geng, tak dobrze ukrywający swoje emocje (przynajmniej, kiedy chodziło o Szczurka), nie potrafił opanować się i ryczał jak bóbr z kolegami. Któż by się nie wzruszył słysząc : „Będziemy ciągle w kontakcie, nie odłożysz nawet na chwilę telefonu", "Już za tobą tęsknimy", „Pamiętaj, dla nas zawsze będziesz członkiem Super Junior". Nikt nie bawił się w męskość. To nie była odpowiednia pora na nie. W takich sytuacjach pozostanie biernym równało się po prostu braku uczuć. Wśród zebranych nie znalazła się osoba nieroniąca ciężkich, w milionowej ilości łez. Hankyungowi było tak niesamowicie dobrze, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na niekomfortowy już ścisk. Czuł się chciany, doceniany… kochany. Szkoda, iż ślepota go ogarniała, kiedy ta miłość stawała przed jego nosem. Ślepota? Nie, to raczej strach.

Czułościom nie było końca. Dobrze, że Kyuhyun je przerwał, bo inaczej Han by się udusił.

- Starczy już tego. Zaraz chłopak siny się zrobi. – powiedział, udając jak najdbalej twardego, magnae, lecz nawet on uległ emocjom, a jego łamiący się głos przerywały krótkie pociągnięcia nosem. Cho wytarł spływające mu po polikach pojedyncze łzy z lekką irytacją. Nie lubi ukazywać swoich uczuć, a przede wszystkim słabości przy innych (no chyba, że tym „kimś" jest Zhou Mi). Apro po, Chińczyk stał teraz za partnerem trzymając ręce na jego sylwetce. Zawsze starający się uśmiechać niezależnie od sytuacji Mi tym razem nie był wstanie udawać, robić dobrej miny do złej gry. Od oczu aż po kontur twarzy rysowały się mokre dróżki. Jeśli w ogóle uniosły mu się choćby na chwilę kąciki ust, to tylko po to, by podnieść na duchu odchodzącego przyjaciela. Geng pragnął jak najdłużej odwlec swój wyjazd, ale późna godzina zmusiła go do szybkiego pożegnania z rodziną i wybrania się nareszcie na lotnisko. Każdy z SuJu chciał jechać razem z nim, lecz nie mieli na tyle miejsca w aucie, więc w ostatnich chwilach w Korei potowarzyszyli mu Jungsu, Heechul, Kangin oraz Ryeowook.

Hankyung wraz z Cinderellą znieśli bagaże na dół, akurat trafiając na rozgorzałą kłótnię między liderem a Young Woonem.

- Daj mi te kluczyki! Za dużo wczoraj wypiłeś, nie pozwolę ci jechać. Miałeś już problemy z prawem jazdy, nie pamiętasz? – tłumaczył zaciekle zachodząc w głowę, jak by tu podejść kumpla i wyrwać mu klucze Park.

- Że co! Albo mam poważne kłopoty z pamięcią, albo to ty padłeś jako pierwszy. Ledwo widzisz dziś na oczy. Czyżbyś zapomniał o kacu, który cię rano obudził zrywając z łóżka? Tak przy okazji, to nie wiedziałem, że umiesz tak szybko biegać. – rzucił swą ciętą ripostę Kangin. Spostrzegawczy obserwatorzy zauważyliby, iż na to wspomnienie miny obu mężczyzn, natychmiast się rozpromieniły. Dawało to do myślenia… sposób w jaki wymienili się spojrzeniami. Sprzeczkę ukrócił dziwnie podenerwowany Han spoglądający co chwilę na zegarek.

- Ciężko mi was opuszczać, ale jednak wolałbym dalej żyć. Dlatego Parkuś – złapał przyjaciela za nadgarstek szepcząc – wolałbym ,aby mimo wszystko Kangin prowadził. – cicho parsknął pod wpływem „morderczego" wzroku Leeteuka, który, no cóż, nie jest Kyu i nie umie zabić czy zmanipulować jednym spojrzeniem.

Cała 4 wsiadła do samochodu popędzana bezustannie przez Chińczyka. Pozostali wyszli przed dom żegnając Hankyunga okrzykami i machając. Silnik auta z głośną satysfakcją zacharczał po czym ruszyli. Geng modlił się, by udało im się ominąć korki, inaczej Siwon mógłby jeszcze zdążyć złapać go na lotnisku. Lider dostrzegłszy obgryzającego najwidoczniej ze zdenerwowania paznokcie i zapatrzonego w okno mężczyznę doszedł do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak. Coś przegapił. Nagle go oświeciło. Owszem, nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z imprezy, ale był pewien, iż Shi Yuan jeszcze nie powiedział wyjeżdżającemu „część". Przynajmniej ostatecznie. W jego, tego dnia wolno działającej, główce zaczęło wszystko się układać. Musiał się upewnić:

- Geng, Siwon nie mówił nic, że przyjedzie? Może będzie czekać na ciebie na miejscu? – Chińczyk spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem i małym lękiem w oczach (tak jak się spodziewał) . Magnae udzielił odpowiedzi dopiero po chwili zastanowienia… głębokiego i jakby sprawiającego mu ból.

-Nie, porozmawialiśmy wczoraj. – powiedział to tak szybko, jakby chciał, by obiło się tylko o uszy i nikogo nie zainteresowało, lecz Park zna go wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, co zamierzał i nie dać się tak łatwo oszukać. Lider otworzył usta w celu wyciągnięcia dalszych informacji, ale Han skutecznie go zamknął zwracając się z prośbą do prowadzącego o przyspieszenie „Bo nie zdążę!". Jungsu wtedy właśnie pozbył się wątpliwości. Skarcił Genga surowym spojrzeniem i zamilkł. Z chęcią napisałby do Siwona powiadamiając go, że jadą na lotnisko, ale to byłoby wtrącanie się w nieswoje sprawy. Pragnął szczęścia obydwu przyjaciół, lecz nie wiedział jeszcze do końca, jak to pogodzić. Gdyby tylko miał pewność, co czuje do Szczurka Hankyung, nie wahałby się ani sekundy i nawet zadzwonił po Shi Yuana. Ale jeśli Chińczyk aż tak starał się wymknął sprytnie, to na pewno miał ku temu powody. Trudno, zobaczy się, co los przyniesie. Najwyżej później mu trochę pomoże, na razie nie był przekonany. Han zerkał ciągle na godzinę. Ze zdenerwowania tupał nieświadomie nogą, co nie umknęło uwadze lidera, wciąż zastanawiającego się, co zrobić. Samochód stał w nienormalnie długim, na jakieś dobre parę kilometrów, sznurze aut. Chińczyk miał pusty wzrok wlepiony w szybę. Wydawało się, iż na coś patrzy, ale to były tylko pozory i jego wyuczona gra. Tak naprawdę, świat za oknem dla niego nie istniał. Nawet nie zauważył młodego chłopczyka machającego do niego z wielkim, radosnym uśmiechem na pociesznej buźce, który dostrzegłszy obojętność mężczyzny aż sam posmutniał. Tak, ta rozpacz i cierpienie w oczach, w całej osobie Han Genga zarażały wszystkich wokół. Nawet jadący wraz z nim koledzy nie mieli ochoty na żadne żarty i to nie przez jego wyjazd (chociaż to także), lecz ten dziwny, niejasny dla wielu pośpiech. Leeteuka bolało to tym bardziej, ponieważ wiedział o tym, co zdarzyło się między Siwonem a Gengiem, bo miał świadomość, jak to zrani Szczurka. Nie mógł nic konkretnego powiedzieć na temat przeżyć Hana, bo kompletnie pogubił się w jego stosunkach do przyjaciela. Jedynie Shi Yuan klarownie dawał znać, że czuje do swojego ulubieńca zdecydowanie więcej, natomiast drugi… był dotychczas niezdecydowany. Dotychczas, bo podczas podróży na lotnisko z jego twarzy aż wylewała się pewność popełnianych przez niego czynów.

Hankyung spojrzał ponownie na rękę. Została mu jeszcze tylko godzina do odlotu, a później będzie zmuszony czekać na następny samolot, lecz wtedy to już zpewnością Siwon zdąży dojechać na pożegnanie, co było wykluczone. Chińczyk już zakończył to przedziwne „coś", co zrodziło się między nimi, przynajmniej ze swojej strony. Był przekonany, że problem rozwiąże się samoczynnie, kiedy tylko wyjedzie, ale ostatnie spotkanie z kochankiem przed samym wylotem mogłoby wszystko skomplikować. Dać im obojgu jakąś niepotrzebną nadzieję, czy jakoś pobudzić ich durnowate emocje. Geng zdecydował – „Nic z tego szaleństwa nie wyjdzie!" – krzyczał we własnych myślach. Przeniósł wzrok z zegarka na stojący przed nimi samochód, na kolejny i następny, i następny… dalej… Nie, nie cały jego plan nie może zostać spartaczony przez głupi korek! Szukał w głowie jakiegoś rozwiązania, możliwej innej drogi i na szczęście (dla niego) znalazł. Wyjaśnił szybko Kanginowi, jak ma dojechać bocznymi ulicami na lotnisko. Oczywiście, obecnych w aucie kolegów tym pomysłem zdołował, dobił doszczętnie, zwłaszcza ukazując swoją trudną do ukrycia satysfakcję i nieprzemożną radość. Wszyscy poza Parkiem czuli się odrzuceni i zawiedzeni. Jak Han Geng może tak bardzo pragnąc tego wyjazdu! Nikt oprócz, świadomego prawdziwych powodów gonitwy czasu, lidera, nie wiedział przed kim tak naprawdę Chińczyk chce uciec, że to nie przed nimi, ale Szczurkiem, a w rzeczywistości, to własną głupotą i tchórzostwem.

Ich samochód pomykał wąskimi uliczkami. Nic już nie stawało im na drodze. Hankyung tak szczęśliwy z tego, iż uda mu się zdążyć na wcześniejszy samolot, nie zwrócił uwagi na zrozpaczonych przyjaciół. Gdy przeleciał po ich zbolałych, w przypadku Parka i Ryeowooka mokrych od wolno cieknących łez twarzach, od razu zrobiło mu się niesamowicie głupio. Nawet Heechul, przeważnie zapatrzony w siebie, miał wtedy posępną minę. Geng próbując dać jednak znać rodzinie, że on także cierpi i nie chce odjeżdżać, przytulił się do siedzącej obok Cinderelli. Mężczyzna był lekko zszokowany nagłą zmianą zachowania kolegi, ale zdawszy sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę on wcale się nie cieszy z odejścia, od razu zapomniał o swoim fochu i odwzajemnił uścisk. Pozostali patrzyli na przytulających się przyjaciół z radością w sercu i ulgą. Jungsu też poweselał, bo bał się, iż ucieczka przed Shi Yuanem całkiem zaćmiła umysł Chińczykowi przez co, nie przypomni sobie, że przecież poza Szczurkiem ma jeszcze innych kumpli, z którymi przydałoby się należycie pożegnać.

- Wybaczcie, chłopaki. Po prostu tak się stresuję, że chciałbym mieć to wszystko już dawno za sobą. Uwolnić się od tej męki i jakoś próbować poukładać życie na nowo. – głosie Hankyunga dało się słyszeć bardzo szczerą skruchę i żal do samego siebie, a także prośbę o zrozumienie. Trochę naciągnął fakty, ponieważ najbardziej (przynajmniej w tamtym momencie) próbował uporać się ze swoją perturbacją dotyczącą wykiwania Siwona, ale nie róbmy z niego jakiegoś bezdusznika. On wciąż kochał i kocha SuJu! Każde rozstanie jest mordem.

Jadącym humor trochę się poprawił ,lecz nie na długo, bo zza horyzontu już wyłoniło się lotnisko.

- Daj… – powiedział z wyrzutem Teuki do Han Genga chwytając za jedną z wielu jego walizek. Koreańczyk chyba przez najbliższy czas będzie wypominać magnae jego… chamską przebiegłość. Hankyung czuł się okropnie okłamując swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale jeśli kiedyś znowu miałoby być między nimi normalnie, to musieli skończyć z tą dziecinadą i kompletnym absurdem. W sumie uważał, że to on sam zachowuje się jak bachor, lecz to wszystko Siwon zaczął. Nie wiadomo skąd mu to do głowy przyszło. Po co!

Chińczyk nie potrafił znieść oskarżycielskiego spojrzenia Jungsu, który najwidoczniej domyślił się, co jest grane, ale żaden z niego głupek. Niech tylko zastanowi się nad konsekwencjami, a wszystko zrozumie… że oni nie mogą zostać parą! Racja, jest QMi, EunHae, ale ileż par może zaakceptować Entertainment i E.L.F., dajmy spokój! Więcej nie przejdzie.

Pół godziny do odlotu. Mężczyźni, tym razem już spokojnie, zabrali bagaże i udali się na odprawę. Geng starał się nie kontrolować przesadnie godziny, by nie zrobić przykrości kolegom, ale i tak denerwowało go ślamazarstwo innych ludzi.

Stał niepewnie w kolejce, przystając z nogi na nogę. Dla opanowania nerwów wdał się w pogawędkę z przyjaciółmi, zadowalając ich tym posunięciem. Jemu samemu dobrze zrobiła ta rozmową pełna dowcipów, przekomarzań i wygłupów. Aż nie zauważył, gdy zatrzymał się przy bramkach i poproszono go o dokumenty.

Shi Yuan wrócił właśnie do domu. W podskokach wpadł do środka, szczęśliwy na samą myśl, o spotkaniu z kochankiem, jednak niestety niesamowicie się zawiódł, kiedy przywitały go smutne spojrzenia kumpli i… nieobecność Genga. Z początku nie zaczaił, dopiero, gdy spytał się, gdzie reszta i uzyskał dość zaskakującą odpowiedź równie zdziwionych przyjaciół, jego najmniejsza nadzieja umarła. Tłumaczył się przed nimi, że jechał jak najszybciej mógł, że próbował, sądził, że zdąży. Paplał do nic nie rozumiejących chłopaków, aż w końcu jeden z nich powiedział, że to nie jego wina. Nie było opcji, by przyjechał na czas, ponieważ Han wyjechał bardzo wcześnie, wcześniej niż planował. Siwona zamurowało, nie wierzył w to, co doszło do jego uszu. Jak to… wcześniej? Umówili się… Stał jak wryty na środku salonu gapiąc się z namiętną miną człowieka ciężko myślącego w podłogę. Och, wiedział w głębi, iż został wystawiony, ale przyznanie tego faktu zbyt bolało, więc przez jakiś czas (dla niego trwający wieczność) łudził się, że zaszło jakieś nieporozumienie.

Mężczyźni przyglądali się niepewnie koledze. Jak najbardziej dziwiło ich to, że Hankyung nie poczekał na swojego ulubieńca, ale nic nie podejrzewali, bo skąd mieliby cokolwiek wiedzieć. Szczurek rozmyślałby jeszcze pewnie długo nad tą sytuacją, lecz obudził go Sungmin pytając się, czy aby wszystko w porządku. Słowa nie podziałały za pierwszym razem, więc Lee zdecydowanie go szturchnął. Magnae podniósł tępy i zarazem męczeński oraz zaskoczony wzrok, następnie nie odezwawszy się w ogóle, wybiegł z domu.

Kiedy wjechał na główną ulicę prowadzącą na lotnisko, ogarnął go ogromny gniew. Jak zwykle wszystko musiało działać przeciwko niemu. W panujących warunkach dojechałby zapewne na miejsce dopiero za jakieś 2 godziny. Musiał coś wymyślić, bo inaczej ominie go… no właśnie co? Han Geng i tak zdawał się nie interesować zaistniałą między nimi sytuacją, wręcz uciekał od niej. Nie no, brak zainteresowania nie jest dobrym określeniem. To był zdecydowanie lęk albo niechęć. Mimo to, Siwon i tak szaleńczo pragnął zobaczyć hyunga. Nie pogodziłby się z odrzuceniem z jego strony, ale wbrew temu, z jakichś niewyjaśnionych (przynajmniej bardzo trudnych do określenia) przyczyn czepiał się tej ostatniej możliwości spotkania. Na pewno przysporzy mu to ogromnych zmartwień i zawodu, a nawet pogrąży w nieprzemożnej rozpaczy, lecz wolał tę opcję od plucia sobie w twarz i ciągłych wyrzutów sumienia: „Bo może jednak coś, by się zmieniło.".

Droga była tak zapełniona samochodami, że z góry pewnie wyglądała jak jeden wielki, kolorowy tasiemiec. Ludzie wciskali się swoimi autami na żyletki, jakby jakkolwiek miałoby to im pomóc. Shi Yuan uderzył ze złości pięściami w kierownice przypadkiem trafiając w głośno dźwięczący klakson. Wszyscy wokół zaczęli patrzeć na niego z wyrzutem i oskarżycielskim mordem w oczach. Niektórzy nawet gniewnie gestykulowali, ale zachodzący w głowę, jak tu dostać się w najszybszy sposób na lotnisko Koreańczyk olał ich wszystkich. Obgryzając ze zdenerwowania paznokcie włączył GPS-a. Uważnie przyglądał się mapie miasta drapiąc się w momentach zastanowienia po czarnej czuprynie. Nie znalazłszy żadnej innej drogi rzucił automatycznie niecenzuralne słowo, poczym prędko przeprosił sam siebie za takie słownictwo. Otworzył okno i wychyliwszy głowę spojrzał przed siebie z nadzieją na ujrzenie jakiegoś, jakiegokolwiek ruchu… oczywiście bezskutecznie. Oparł ciężko głowę o zagłówek jedną rękę trzymając w pozie zimnego łokcia. Ciepłe powietrze gładziło jego skórę i wlatywało do samochodu sprawiając tak prostą czynność jaką jest oddychanie czymś ponad granice. Siwon włączył klimatyzację. Chłodny podmuch świeżości od razu polepszył jego stan i ułatwił działanie mózgu. Mężczyzna starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak to Geng nieładnie go potraktował, szukając wciąż pustej ulicy w swojej pamięci. Nic, nic, nic: „Cholera jasna!" krzyknął sam do siebie, zwróciwszy na swoją osobę uwagę jakiegoś mężczyzny w aucie obok, który najwidoczniej usłyszał jego użalanie i poklepał się palcem z dezaprobatą po czole, dając Szczurki znać, że uważa go za jakiegoś debila. To tylko jeszcze bardziej wzburzyło Koreańczyka, który z jeszcze większą pieczołowitością przelatywał w myślał po wszystkich ulicach jakie znał w stronę lotniska. Nagle ujrzał małego chłopczyka w aucie przed zwróconego do niego twarzą. Jego, chyba, rodzice odwracali się ciągle ciągnąc malca za koszulkę, by usiadł zgodnie z kierunkiem jazdy. Dziecko miało smutną minę. Z jego twarzy wylewał się żal i coś w rodzaju zawodu. Osóbka w takim wieku powinna być pełna życia i radości, lecz ten maluch wydawał się świadkiem czegoś naprawdę dołującego, co teraz niszczyło jego dziecinną niewinność i beztroskość. Siwonowi zrobiło mu się go strasznie żal i mimo swojego równie niepozytywnego humoru, uśmiechnął się do chłopca, który z początku zareagował jeszcze większym przygnębieniem, ale po chwili odwzajemnił się wesołym, szerokim, dziecinnie słodkim wyszczerzem. Mężczyznę wtedy magicznie oświeciło. Spojrzał ponownie na mapę upewniwszy się tylko o swojej nieomylności i błyskawicznie nie słuchając wyzwisk z ust innych kierowców pognał samochodem w wąską, mieszczącą się między budynkami, od tego ciemną, uliczkę.

Hankyung bez problemów przeszedł przez kontrolę strażników, następnie po raz ostatni pożegnał się z 4 przyjaciół. Koledzy nie mogli wyrwać się ze swoich uścisków. Czekali do samego końca z pożegnaniem, aż niestety z megafonów usłyszeli informację o zbliżającym się odlocie i prośbie, by wsiąść już do samolotu. Han Geng ze skrywaną satysfakcją pomachał z trudem powstrzymującym się od płaczu kumplom sam w rzeczywistości bliski rozryczenia się jak skrzywdzone dziecko, następnie zniknął w moście łączącym bezpośrednio lotnisko z maszyną. Chińczyk zajął z ulgą swoje miejsce przy oknie, na razie nikt się nie zjawił na siedzenie obok. Może mu się uda i będzie lecieć sam. Zadziwiające było to, jak tego dnia wszystko szło po jego myśli. Odetchnął spokojny z pewnością, że Siwon nie zdoła go złapać. Właśnie… Siwon. Han zapatrzył się w niebieski fotel przed sobą przypominając sobie twarz ulubieńca. Na pewno dowiedział się już, iż wszystko zostało z góry zaplanowane przez Genga, który złudnie liczył na to, że przyjaciel pogodził się z taką formą rozstania. Serce mu pękało na wyobrażenie sobie innej opcji… że jednak magnae tak naprawdę nie jest w stanie przyjąć tego z kamienną twarzą i cierpi teraz straszliwe męki przez niego. Może siedzi w swoim pokoju wypłakując łzy w ściśnięte i przyciskające do oczu pięści szlochając z głośnym protestem. Z jednej strony nienawidził takiego obrazu, zwłaszcza zdawszy sobie sprawę, iż to jego wina, ale z drugiej… zadowalało go to, jak Shi Yuanowi na nim zależy. Dlatego tym trudniej było mu przyjąć wiadomość, że wyjeżdża bez żadnego wyjaśnienia, nawet pożegnania. Wzrok nadal miał wlepiony w fotel. Brwi lekko zbliżyły się do siebie i marszczyły jakby mężczyzna patrzył na słodko roniącego łzy dzieciaczka, którego z chęcią by przytulił. Chińczyk widział tam przez moment małego, zranionego chłopca… dopóki z zamyślenia nie wyrwała go stewardesa, pytając się, czy niczego nie potrzebuje. Otrząśnięty z latających mu po głowie obrazów Hankyung pokiwał jej tylko uprzejmie dziękując. Rozsiadł się wygodnie, zapiął pasy według zaleceń głosu z głośników i spojrzał w okno.

Szczurek zaparkował auto wpychając się niegrzecznie w wolne miejsce jakiemuś mężczyźnie, ale nie interesowało go to kompletnie. Liczyło się jedynie, aby zdążyć. Jeśli później nadarzy się okazja, przeprosi go za swoje zachowanie, lecz teraz nie miał zwyczajnie na to czasu. Biegiem puścił się do wejścia, a następnie w stronę tablicy informacyjnej. Na jego twarzy rysowała się determinacja. Po prostu musiał wygrać ten wyścig z czasem. Zawsze starał się być miły i kulturalny, ale wtedy ludzie tylko mu wadzili. Chodzili niepewni dokąd mają się udać zachodząc mu bezustannie drogę. Siwon rzucił okiem błyskawicznie na planszę i znalazłszy interesujący go numer bramy od razu popędził w jej stronę. Na szczęście zna to lotnisko prawie w całości, a przynajmniej tę część, więc wiedział jak bez większych problemów dojść do tego wejścia. Byłoby wszystko cacy, gdyby nie powolne ruszy innych podróżujących. Wszelka jego kulturalność w tamtym momencie zanikła. Przepychał się między ludźmi, aby tylko dotrzeć na miejsce. Ze strachem w oczach skierował wzrok na widoczny przez wielkie, przejrzyste szyby pas startowy. Samolot jeszcze stał, a pasażerowie chyba właśnie weszli. Szczurek nieświadomie ominął grupkę swoich przyjaciół. Jak widać, nikt dla niego nie istniał chwilowo oprócz Genga. Koledzy próbowali go zatrzymać wołając, ale mężczyzna był głuchy na ich okrzyki. Dobiec, tylko dobiec. Wskoczył do mostku, lecz natychmiastowa interwencja ochrony pokrzyżowała jego plany. Dwójka starszych mężczyzn zatrzymała go i wyprosiła z przejścia. Siwonowi w ogóle to się nie podobało, ale gdyby teraz zaczął się z nimi kłócił, to tym bardziej już nic by nie wskórał. Potulnie ich posłuchał i stanął przed szybą spoglądając rozpaczliwie na samolot. Zaglądał we wszystkie okna z nadzieją ujrzenia kochanka, lecz na próżno. Przycisnął dłonie do zimnej szyby. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś rękę mocno go ciągnącą w swoją stronę. Pod siłą nieznajomego Szczurek odwrócił się. Stał przed nim z troskliwym, zarazem współczującym wyrazem twarzy lider. Jego dłoń coraz mocniej zaciskała się na barku kolegi. Kiwając powoli głową w negatywnym geście, cicho powiedział z wielkim żalem w zdecydowanym, ale łamiącym się głosie:

- Doskonale wiesz, że on już odleciał. – Park chciał pocieszyć Shi Yuana, ale najpierw trzeba było wyrwać go z tej próżnej nadziei, pomóc przejrzeć. Szkoda, iż musiał zrobić to akurat Jungsu, ale w końcu przecież jest najstarszy i tzw. „mamusią". Ma zobowiązania. Hyung patrzył mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, próbując złapać jego uciekające spojrzenie. Siwon jednak walczył zaciekle gapiąc się w podłogę, jakby zaraz miało ukazać się na niej rozwiązanie wszystkich jego problemów. Wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku odburknął uparcie:

- Samolot nadal stoi. – nabrał nieświadomie powietrza w poliki.

- Co z tego? On nie wyjdzie, czyli teoretycznie jakby już wyjechał. – prawda zabijała od środka, ale była prawdą. Magnae nie może przecież żyć w ułudzie, że kiedyś jakoś się ułoży, skoro wiadomo, iż nic z tego nie będzie. Lepiej, aby po prostu fakty nim wstrząsnęły nawet drastycznie. Przynajmniej dojdzie do jego zagubionego łba na czym stoi. Park najchętniej przytuliłby przyjaciela i pocieszył go najlepiej, jak umie, ale tamta chwila wymagała stanowczości i niestety wbicia sztyletu jeszcze głębiej. Paradoksalnie tylko to mogło wtedy uratować Siwona przed szaleństwem i przemianie każdego jego dnia w chorą bajkę.

Szczurek nie przestając kręcić głową, powoli, krok za krokiem, odsuwał się od lidera bezustannie szukając odpowiedzi w czystej posadzce. Kiedy smutne oczy przerzuciły się na osobę hyunga jego serce na moment się zatrzymało pod przygnębiającym ciężarem cierpienia emanującego z twarzy magnae. Shi Yuan przekonany o słuszności słów kumpla, odwrócił spojrzenie po raz ostatni na maszynę i (szlag by to trafił) wtedy dostrzegł przez małe okienko przyglądającego mu się Genga.

To co zobaczył przeraziło go do szpiku kości. Nie był to zwykły strach taki jak przed… pająkami (ha), czy nawet śmiercią, lecz pustką, nicością rodzącą się z rozdzielenia duszy. Z Hankyunga właśnie ulatywała połowa jego istoty, zamknięta w złotej klatce oczekując uwolnienia, które nigdy nie nadejdzie, chociażby przez bojaźń właściciela. Han Gengowi nie trzeba było tłumaczyć, że jego miejsce jest obok Szczurka. Bezustannie jednak odpychał od siebie tę oczywistość. To zaskakujące jak w człowieku mogą jednocześnie żyć dwie różne, co gorsza przeciwne, myśli. Wnętrzności Chińczyka bulgotały gotując się w garze własnej głupoty. Próba oszukania samego siebie dorzucała opału podsycając ogień bezsensownych kłamstw. Mężczyzna uparcie trwał w marnym przekonaniu, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie, że nic ich nie łączy, a, cóż, łączy i to bardzo mocno. W końcu dlatego jego sens życia postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę. Han zdawał się widzieć tylko stojącego na wprost lidera Siwona przeczącego zaciekle wypowiadanym przez hyunga słowom. Siedzący w samolocie poddawszy się całkiem swoim uczuciom przejechał palcem po postaci ulubieńca. Zamiast chłodnego szkła pod opuszkiem poczuł dziwne ciepło, wręcz gorąco bijące, jednak jedynie w miejscu, gdzie widniała sylwetka magnae. Nagle odchodzący od Parka Shi Yuan odwrócił głowę przyglądając się maszynie wyłupiastymi oczami.

Szczurek nie zastanawiając się w ogóle nad tym, co robi, puścił się biegiem na ruchome schody zjeżdżające w dół. Przed sobą widział tylko przyciskającego nos do szyby kochanka. Pędził do niego jakby był jego odwiecznym celem. Nie przystając ani na sekundę obadał błyskawicznie sprawę. Dwóch zmizerniałych może i młodych, ale chuderlawych strażników… Poza nimi nikt więcej. Drzwi dla personelu prowadzące na pas startowy stały otworem. Koreańczyk w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy nich i modląc się, by nie były zablokowane, popchnął je z szaleństwem w oczach.

Han Geng przyglądał się uważnie wyczynom Siwona. Przez duże, przejrzyste szyby lotniska doskonale wszystko widział: jak Szczurek przemyka między innymi ludźmi, jak przeskakuje przez poręcz schodów z determinacją dostrzegalną w każdym jego ruchu. Uświadomiwszy sobie co się dzieję i zobaczywszy, jak magnae dochodzi do wyjścia, otworzył aż z zaskoczenia i niedowierzania buzię. Shi Yuan przekraczając parę metrów zatrzymał się nieopodal samolotu w zasięgu wzroku Chińczyka. Ze łzami w oczach, trudno było je zauważyć, ale Han po prostu czuł je, Siwon wymachiwał w jego kierunku rękoma. Nie krzyczał, w sumie wystarczała jego postawa, jego zrozpaczona mowa ciała. Maszyną nagle zatrzęsło, a siła nabieranej prędkości wbiła Hankyunga w fotel, który tracąc przyjaciela ze wzroku przechylił się pod kątem, by jak najdłużej móc go widzieć. Mężczyzna opuścił właśnie marnie swoje ręce i nie spuszczając spojrzenia z samolotu, a dokładniej z siedzącej w nim tej jedynej osoby, pozwolił się obezwładnić ochroniarzom. Z polika hyunga spłynęła na zimną już szybę łza pełna goryczy, symboliczna kropla krwawiącego serca.


	5. Chapter 5

W połowie świadomego, nie… w ogóle nieobecnego myślami Genga, z lotniska odebrali stęsknieni rodzice. Dobrze, że stewardesy przeszły się po całym samolocie sprawdzając, czy wszyscy pasażerowie wysiedli, bo inaczej zagłębiony w swoich przemyśleniach, a raczej w pełni zapatrzony w ukazujący się przed jego oczami obraz Chińczyk , zapewne dalej siedziałby, wręcz wbity w fotel przez ciążące mu emocje.

Hankyung wyszedł z maszyny w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na cokolwiek i kogokolwiek. Jeżeli ktoś spojrzałby na jego wzrok, wydałby mu się pusty , przeraźliwie opustoszały z uczuć, lecz osoba spostrzegawcza dostrzegłaby w nim tak naprawdę pustoszący ból, cierpienie wypełniające każdą komórkę ciała mężczyzny, co gorsza oblewające jego duszę. Instynkty samozachowawcze wyprowadziły Hana do poczekalni, podczas gdy on bez przerwy uczył się na pamięć, kodował w najgłębszych zakamarkach swojego umysłu, wszędzie, gdzie się tylko dało tę ostatnią scenę jaką widział… tam, jeszcze w Korei. Mężczyzna szedł gdzieś przed siebie, jak niosły go nogi i szedłby dalej, gdyby nie budzący z odrętwienia troskliwy oraz bezpieczny uścisk. To był swego rodzaju mały plasterek na wymagającą szwów ranę w sercu, ale właśnie dzięki niemu Chińczyk nie zaniósł się rozpaczliwym , wywołującym dreszcze szlochem. Uśmiechnięte, przewesołe i promieniujące czułością twarze staruszków dodały otuchy zagubionemu Han Gengowi. Niestety szybko zaczął dołować sam siebie obwiniając się za wszelkie zło świata zauważywszy, jak miny rodziców stają się coraz bardziej ponure. Nie trzeba było mówić mu, co ich tak zasmuciło – doskonale wiedział, jak wyglądał w tym stanie. Obiecał sobie, że wynagrodzi im to niezbyt miłe przywitanie, ale później. Na razie chciał tylko ukryć się pod kołdrą, jak nierozumiana przez nikogo nastolatka i najlepiej spędzić w takiej formie kilka dni.

Godzina za godziną, liczone następnie w dobach, płynęły bezcelowo niosąc z sobą monotonność. Hankyung spędzał całe dnie na pomaganiu rodzicom w restauracji. Pracował bez opamiętania pragnąc uciec przed jakąkolwiek wolną chwilą, która mogłaby zrodzić refleksje. Mimo wielkich starań i tak nie był w stanie zapomnieć. W dodatku ciągle wydzwaniały do niego przeróżne wytwórnie. Jednym mówił, że oddzwoni (czego oczywiście nie robił), a inne spławiał już na samym wstępie. Sam sobie wmawiał, iż nie jest gotów na rozpoczęcie pracy solowej, by występować bez przyjaciół. Musiał przecież pogodzić się z utratą marzenia, bo jemu nie zależało na sławie, lecz tworzeniu, a to wręcz nieoderwalnie wiązało się z SuJu. Han próbował również stłumić swoje uczucia do jednego z przyjaciół, ale stawał się bezsilny, gdy wieczorami przeglądał się w lustrze o porze podsumowującej dzień. Nawet skutecznie tłumaczył sobie wtedy, że to jedynie głupie zauroczenie, które samo przejdzie, lecz po tym nachodziły go sny pełne wspomnień. Potrafił całą noc śnić o tej jedynej osobie. Żeby chociaż były to jakieś wydarzenia, ale nie, on po prostu widział jej twarz wyrażającą za każdym razem inne uczucia. Innymi słowy: nasz Han Geng popadał w depresję. Jego rodzice nie mogli patrzeć na męki syna. Wraz z nim spadali na emocjonalne dno, aż w końcu powiedzieli: „Dość!".

Drażniące jasnością promienie dobijały się do powiek. Do uszu dochodziły tłumione jeszcze mgłą snu kroki i dźwięk odsłanianych zasłon. Coraz mocniej zaciskane oczy poddały się jako pierwsze żegnając krainę odpoczynku, lecz nadal nie śmiały wyjrzeć spod cieplutkiej i miękkiej pościeli. Niestety to również miało swój kres., bo ktoś bezczelnie (poza tym, że wtargnął do pokoju bez zaproszenia) ściągnął z zaspanego mężczyzny kołdrę. Chłodne powietrze musnęło jego ciało przyprawiając od palców stóp kończąc na czubku głowy o gęsią skórkę. Poza szarymi, obcisłymi bokserkami w kratkę nie miał na sobie nic. Niedbale oraz z rosnącą niechęcią rzucił okiem na zegarek, a od tego co ujrzał, aż zabolała go głowa, wtedy pełna smoliście czarnych włosów „ułożonych" w kompletnym chaosie. Z zamiarem ucięcia sobie jeszcze przynajmniej dwugodzinnej drzemki, mężczyzna skulił się w kłębek podsuwając nogi pod siebie i wbijając twarz w poduszkę, którą jednak długo się nie nacieszył. Zapewne ta sama wredna osoba, co go obudziła, błyskawicznie wyrwała mu ją spod głowy, jakby znała zamiary Chińczyka. Rozgniewany odwrócił się do niej w żółwim tempie próbując cokolwiek dojrzeć przez sklejone powieki. Nawet przetarcie dłońmi zamglonych oczu nie pomogło. Mężczyzna był w stanie dostrzec tylko marny zarys sylwetki kontrastującej na oślepiającej, rozbielonej żółci.

- Wstawaj! Spójrz, która godzina! – opiekuńczy w swej donośności głos dudnił leżącemu na łóżku w uszach – Hankyung! – jeśliby usunąć ten pisk, chyba mający imitować gniew, to mogłaby to być jego matka… hmm…

- Co? –zaschnięte gardło nie pozwoliło wydobyć mu z siebie więcej. Gdyby łaskawie otworzył szerzej ślepia na pewno wiedziałby z kim rozmawia, ale lenistwo, jak widać, wzięło nad nim górę.

- Nie „Co?", tylko „Słucham?". Powiedziałam, żebyś się ruszył, bo za półtora godziny masz spotkanie.

- He? –„Co?" się nie podobało, a „Słucham?" było zdecydowanie za długie. Po upewnieniu się, iż to kochana mamusia stara się zrzucić go z łóżka, podniósł najpierw jedną powiekę, później drugą. Na twarzy stojącej nad nim kobiety rysowała się determinacja i upartość. Geng wciąż lekko zmrużonymi oczami i pomarszczoną buzią spojrzał na nią pytająco, a ona, jak to matka, domyśliwszy się, że jej synek w obecnym stanie w ogóle niczego nie czai, zaczęła potokiem słów:

- Nic nie robiłeś, więc kiedy dzwoniła pewna wytwórnia na twój telefon, pozwoliłam sobie odebrać i umówiłam cię dziś z jej szefem, dlatego masz już wstać i doprowadzić się jakoś do ładu. Tak przy okazji, jak ty chcesz znaleźć dziewczynę? Przejrzyj się w lustrze. – nie spuszczając z niego wzroku podparła się rękoma pod boki.

- Nieładnie odbierać cudze telefony. – „Nie chcę dziewczyny! Chcę…" – Mamo, prosiłem byście z tatą się nie wtrącali. Nie jestem jeszcze gotów na…

- Przestań w końcu opowiadać takie farmazony! – rzadko się zdarzało, by ta kobieta podnosiła ton, a jeżeli już to robiła, oznaczało, że lepiej z nią w takim momencie nie zadzierać.

-Oczywiście –rzucił na odchodne zsuwając się z łóżka – ale strasznie wcześnie jest – wskazał machnięciem dłoni na zegarek stojąc po przeciwnej stronie niż matka.

- Nie denerwuj mnie – tym razem spokojnie, ale przerażająco stanowczo – jest 11.

Han Geng pragnąc, jako ostatnią rzecz, kłótni z mamą, udał się potulnie do łazienki szurając jak inwalida nogami oraz drapiąc się jednocześnie po głowie i…

Spotkanie z nową wytwórnią odbyło się nadzwyczaj dobrze wręcz idealnie. Dyrektor był tak niesamowicie miły i zaoferował Hanowi tak korzystne warunki, że grzechem byłoby odmówić. Współpraca malowała się wyśmienicie, lecz jak zawsze musiało pojawić się pewne „ale".

- Bardzo się cieszę, iż zdecydował się pan przyjść. Proszę mi wierzyć, nie pożałuje pan. – wydawca z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy rozluźnił się w krześle pewny schwytania ptaszka. Szeroki wyszczerz sukcesu podkreślił zmarszczki ujawniające ilość wiosen mężczyzny i jego wymęczenie – Acha, zapomniałbym. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – pochylił się nad stołem i szeptem, jakby ta nazwa kryła w sobie zło, powiedział (w innych okolicznościach może nawet by splunął, przynajmniej tak się wydawało) – Entertaimnet… musimy dostać od niego wszystkie papiery. To formalności, ale wymagane. – patrzył na Genga z obawą przed usłyszeniem odmowy, dlatego z tym większą ulgą odetchnął, kiedy Chińczyk, owszem nie bez oporów i dłuższej chwili zastanowienia, zgodził się.- Ale wie pan, trzeba je odebrać osobiście. To straszna głupota – mówił coraz wolniej i ostrożniej. Dostrzegłszy, że Han w miarę spokojnie przyjmuje te niezbyt miłe informacje, ciągnął dalej – Z chęcią załatwiłbym to za pana, lecz to „niemożliwe" –znowu jakby obrzydzenie.

- Nie szkodzi. Oddzwonię, gdy będę je już miał.

Mężczyźni pożegnali się w ciszy, ściskając sobie dłonie. Dyrektor odprowadził zmartwionym spojrzeniem Chińczyka ledwo sunącego przed siebie, widać ponownie działającego automatycznie.

„Nie! Nie, mogę! Za co spotyka mnie coś takiego? Przecież to… Muszę pojechać do Korei. A co, jeśli to szansa na… Nie!" – uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło z nadzieją przywrócenia swych myśli do porządku – „Jadę do Seulu.".

Od czasu wyjazdu Han Genga, Siwon zdawał się… nie, on był własnym cieniem. Przyjaciele z ledwością docierali do niego. Bezustannie nieobecny działał na autopilocie wstając, ubierając się i odwalając swoje w studiu. Zawsze marzył, by zostać artystą, ale teraz nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Bo po co komu sukces, jeśli nie ma się serca, ponieważ ktoś bezkarnie je ukradł? A bez tego organu niemożliwe jest cieszenie się z czegokolwiek. Nic, pustka albo znowuż morze bólu i smutku. Inaczej: lał na wszystko, bo nie umiał zapomnieć, uwolnić się od ciągłego uczucia braku… tej najważniejszej części siebie.

Kroczył beznamiętnie, nie zawracając w ogóle uwagi na popychających go ludzi, którym zachodził drogę. Nie obchodziło go nic. Nisko opuszczona głowa zapełniała się coraz to nowszymi, alternatywnymi zakończeniami ostatniego dnia Hankyunga w domu. Oczywiście wszystkie miały happy end (czyli byli razem). Czasami zdarzało się, iż lądowali w jednym łóżku… Szczurek z każdym kolejnym dniem tracił poczucie różnicy między rzeczywistością, a ułudą, lecz nie przeszkadzało mu to, wręcz radowało, bo wtedy aż tak nie cierpiał.

Wszedł do głównej hali galerii. Promienie słońca wesoło tańczyły odbijając się od licznych szkieł na ścianach. Koreańczyk usiadł na ławce przy fontannie. Przesunął dłonią po tafli wody, w której odbijał się piękny, witrażowy sufit… co z tego, że piękny? Co go to w ogóle interesuje? Wytarł rękę o spodnie i opierając łokcie o kolana, pochyliwszy się wlepił wzrok w błyszczącą od polerowania podłogę.

Hankyung postanowił usmażyć dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu: załatwi dokumenty oraz… zobaczy się z przyjacielem .Tęsknił za całym zespołem, ale to on miał jakby „pierwszeństwo" w obecnej sytuacji.

Szedł z boku mijając ludzi ze strachem w oczach. W jego spojrzeniu marnie krył się paranoiczny lęk. W końcu zaczął iść z taką niepewnością, że inni myśleli, iż skrada się, a raczej wyraźnie chowa przed czymś… kimś. Głupawo wychylał się zza każdego rogu i dopiero po dokładnym obejrzeniu każdej twarzy decydował się zrobić krok. Nagle oślepiło go jasne światło spadające z góry. Znajdował się w swoim ulubionym miejscu. Zawsze chętnie zatrzymywał się i przysiadał przy kojącej muzyce opadających w różnych formacjach strumieni wody, patrzył na kolorowe szkła zadzierając głowę w stronę sufitu, i okręcając się dookoła. Niestety nie miał na to czasu tym razem. Duża, otwarta przestrzeń pomieszczenia przywoływała dreszcze na jego ciało. Walcząc ze strachem, grymasząc pod nosem, kręcąc się z miejsca na miejsce, nareszcie ruszył w kierunku ruchomych schodów. Błyskawicznie, prawie biegnąc, nie odrywając spojrzenia od nich, znalazł się już na pierwszym podeście.

Bezcelowe patrzenie się w podłogę zaczęło go nudzić, więc podniósł głowę i rozglądnął się wokoło. Kiedy zatrzymał wzrok na pierwszym piętrze, po czym zleciał po schodach w dół, aż wstał z wrażenia. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, było to niepojęte. Wbiło go w kafelki, a spojrzenie ugrzęzło w jadącej na piętro sylwetce mężczyzny.

- Han Geng… - głos mu się załamał, a gardło całkiem wyschło, język przykleił się do podniebienia. Wyciągając w nadziei rękę w stronę Chińczyka podążył za nim. Najchętniej podbiegłby do kochanka, ale tłum ludzi blokował mu drogę, a i tak już niekulturalnie przepychał się między nimi. Wszedł niecierpliwie przestając z nogi na nogę na schody i nie odrywając oczy od hyunga powtarzał sobie cichutko jego imię jak mantrę. To musiał być on, nie było innej opcji. Wszędzie poznałby te… no wszystko! Zgrabne nogi, kruczoczarne włosy stojące z tyłu… w sumie niewiele, ale Shi Yuan po prostu czuł, że to nikt inny jak Hankyung. Czuł to całym sobą, umysłem ,ciałem, sercem. Nie istniała pomyłka.

Schody tradycyjnie poruszały się zdecydowanie za wolno wtedy wręcz złośliwie. Koreańczyk próbował lepiej przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie wychylając się, ale nic z tego. Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy nie trzeba jest tak dużo ludzi? Skąd oni nagle się wylęgają? Magnae omal serce nie stanęło, gdy Han zniknął mu z zasięgu wzroku. Bardzo niecierpliwie, jak ADHD-chowiec wiercił się na swoim stopniu wyczekując dotarcia w końcu na piętro. Strach przed zgubieniem hyunga wypełnił jego wnętrze wraz z bólem, czysto fizycznym bólem pochodzącym jednak ze strefy emocjonalnej. Ziarnko zawodu zaczęło już kiełkować, myśl o ponownej stracie ukochanego wyłaziła powoli z jaskiń jego mózgu. Wybiegł z prędkością światła na środek korytarza skacząc wzrokiem po każdej osobie… nic. Z rozpaczy wplótł palce we włosy stojąc bezradnie jak zagubiona owieczka wśród niczym niezainteresowanej chmarze ludzi. Łzy napływały mu do piekących oczu. By nie rozryczeć się, mrugał szybko powiekami, od czasu do czasu mocno je zaciskając. Przed sobą nadal widział postać przyjaciela. Przechodził istne męki Tantala. Nigdy jeszcze niczego nie był tak pewien jak tego, że widział Genga. Widział? Widzi! Znowu ciepło szczęścia napłynęło, a rozczarowanie odeszło równie prędko, jak przyszło. Niekontrolowany wyszczerz zagościł na twarzy Siwona, oczy zabłysły blaskiem euforii. Otoczony promieniami bezgranicznej radości, natychmiast ruszył na Chińczyka. Kiedy tylko był wystarczająco blisko, wyciągnął rękę i położył na barku mężczyzny. Cały drżał, czuł się jak w najpiękniejszym śnie.

Han Geng wciąż niespokojnie i nieswojo jechał ruchomymi schodami rozglądając się jedynie przewracając gałkami ocznymi. Jakoś w połowie drogi dziwne emocje zawładnęły jego osobą. Jakby był uważnie obserwowany. Chociaż, iż chciał pozbyć się jak najszybciej tego niekomfortowego wrażenia nie rozejrzał się w obawie przed zobaczeniem czegoś niepowołanego. Zniósłszy jakoś napięcie rosnące między nim a obserwującym oraz gęstniejące powietrze dotarł nareszcie na pierwsze piętro i uciekł nie obejrzawszy się ani razu. Omal nie dostał zawału, gdy z zaskoczenia ktoś położył mu na barku dużą, silną dłoń i stanowczo pociągnął.

Szczurek był tak blisko, trzymał własną rękę na jego ramieniu. W wyniku wszechogarniającego go szczęścia i niecierpliwości, nie mogąc zwyczajnie wytrwać ni sekundy dłużej, pociągnął Chińczyka, aż ten się zachwiał.

- Han… - okrzyk radości oraz spełnienia zamilkł dostrzegłszy najgorszą z możliwych rzeczy – Proszę mi wybaczyć, pomyliłem pana z kimś. – Siwon w lekkim ukłonie, ze zmieszaniem oddalił się od bardzo podobnego do Hana mężczyzny, lecz jednak nie będącego nim. To go zabiło, ostatni promyk nadziei, wiary. Zasłaniając twarz dłonią niby drapiąc się po czole popędził do toalety.

- Co masz takie oczyska, jakbyś ducha zobaczył? – przyjacielski i jak zawsze opiekuńczy głos lidera zadziałał na przerażonego Hankyunga jak melisa. Chińczyk odzyskał swobodę oraz pewność siebie. Serce biło już w normalnym rytmie. Z ulgą otarł wierzchem dłoni spływający po skroni pot. Park zamknął magnae w wyjątkowo silnym jak na siebie uścisku, po czym zarzuciwszy mu rękę na szyję poszli razem głośno się śmiejąc do restauracji.

- Bardzo ci dziękuję… za wszystko. Nie wiem, czy dałbym radę sam tam pójść i załatwić te papiery – w głosie Chińczyka dało się słyszeć wyraźną nostalgię. Tęsknotę za tym, co już niestety nie wróci, a kiedyś było całym jego życiem. Nie zabrakło również nutki goryczy. Życie jest dziwne, a rządzący nim los to niezrównoważony egoista.

Przyjaciele siedzieli na skórzanej sofie przy okrągłym małym stoliku w przytulnej restauracji. Przyciemniane szyby i blade światło tworzyły atmosferę idealną do romansów lub refleksji. Dotychczas dobrze bawiący się mężczyźni, nie mogący ani na sekundę zamilknąć, zagapili się beznamiętnie w drewniany, ciemny blat, a cisza między nimi zaczęła ciążyć. Jungsu spoglądał kątem oka na Genga wyczekując odpowiedniego momentu. Gdy magnae chcąc uciec od myśli rozpoczął swoje jakże absorbujące zabawy rurką i pustą już szklanką, doszedł do wniosku, iż czas.

- Dlaczego… ja? – pytanie brzmiało dziwnie obojętnie, kiedy w rzeczywistości wypowiadający je chodził cały w środku od emocji, a zwłaszcza zdenerwowania. Oczy Koreańczyka ugrzęzły w udającej niezrozumienie, unikającej jego wzroku twarzy Hankyunga.

- Nie…

-Przestań! Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – lider przewiercał przyjaciela samym spojrzeniem. Magnae w cale nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć, lecz to uczucie… ta złość i stanowczość bijące od Parka działały jak bicz.

- Zdecydowałem spotkać się z tobą, byś przyniósł mi dokumenty. – ostrożnie odwrócił o milimetry głowę, by zobaczyć reakcję hyunga i od razu tego pożałował. Jungsu z jedną wysoko uniesioną brwią oraz przymrużonym okiem, przy czym z napięcia mięśni drżał mu kącik ust wraz ze zmarszczkami na nosie, wyglądał przerażająco. Gdyby dłużej na niego popatrzeć można by zejść na zawał. - Nie, nie! To nie tak! Wiem, że jesteś kochany i bez problemów wszystko zrobiłbyś za mnie, ale nie żebym miał zamiar cię wykorzystywać…

-Pogarszasz tylko sprawę. – Geng zrobił minę skarconego psa i wolał już więcej się nie odzywać. – Długo mam jeszcze czekać? – tego mylnie spokojnego tonu, kryjącego w sobie zdecydowaną groźbę nie można było zignorować.

- Nie chcę się na razie z nim widywać.

- A niby kiedy? On jest wrakiem człowieka! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to… Wolę nie myśleć, co się z nim stanie, a to wszystko twoja wina! –rozłoszczony Teuki pochylał się nad stołem waląc w niego pięścią, natomiast wystraszony magnae z trwogą w oczach powoli zaczął się odsuwać w trosce o własne zdrowie.

- Wiem, że to moja wina, ale nie jestem po prostu gotów na spotkanie! Załatwię to tylko, że później! – Chińczyk wyrzucił z siebie te słowa trochę zbyt gwałtownie i głośno, jednak jedno spojrzenie hyunga pomogło mu złagodnieć i… przycichnąć. – To nie takie proste.

- Oczywiście, że nie, ale pamiętaj. Albo sam w końcu zajmiesz się tą sprawą, albo będę musiał wysłać cię na lekcję do najlepszych od takich problemów nauczycieli. – Hankyung odważył się jedynie ledwo dosłyszalnie, potwierdzająco mruknąć.

Po tej niemiłej wymianie zdań przyjaciele zamówili jeszcze po jednym drinku i już przy weselszych tematach pożegnali się roniąc tradycyjnie morze łez oraz życząc sobie lepszych dni. Rozdzielili się pod galerią wsiadając w dwie różne taksówki.

- Czyżby ciężki dzień? – kierowca ok. 30-stki z życzliwością zwrócił się do siedzącego za nim Parka. Po spojrzeniu w tylne lusterko i rozpoznaniu lidera SuJu jego wcześniej gruby, męski głos zamienił się w niekontrolowany pisk – Przepraszam, nie rozpoznałem pana – na twarzy taksówkarza zagościł szeroki uśmiech, a w oczach zaświeciły się trybiki.

- Nie szkodzi, a dzień, owszem, ciężki. – westchnął nadymając poliki. Samochód stał w strasznie długim korku – jak na złość. W sumie w ogóle nie ruszył się spod galerii. Nagle tylnie drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a jakiś mężczyzna dużej postury wpadł do środka.

- Ej, już mam jednego klien… - mina kierowcy zrzedła, gdy zobaczył kto właśnie wszedł do jego auta.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – Jungsu próbował udawać głupca obawiając się, że Siwon coś wie o jego tajnym spotkaniu. Rozciągnął sztucznie kąciki ust, co miało udawać uśmiech.

- Zauważyłem cię i pomyślałem, że wrócimy razem do domu, bo tam jedziesz, prawda? – Szczurek kompletnie niczego nieświadom rozweselił się trochę widząc przyjaciela, lecz dziwiło go to, że on w ogóle tu jest.

- Taaaak, do domu – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Odwrócił się do okna chcą uniknąć wzroku magnae, który mógłby zniszczyć jego zaporę, przez co lider pewnie powiedziałby zbyt wiele. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny, pełne zaskoczenia i ciekawości. Wbijało go to fotel, całe ciało zesztywniało. Modlił się, aby tylko nie padły te trudne do przełknięcia słowa.

- Byłeś z kimś w galerii? – Shi Yuan nie domyślał się jeszcze, ale był tego bliski. Nie odklejał oczu od Leeteuka siedzącego jak na szpilkach.

- Yyyy… nie no, sam byłem, bo z kim miałbym być? – hyung poddający się tej niewidzialnej presji potrząsnął w niezrozumieniu głową. Nadal gapił się przez okno, a serce omal nie wyskakiwało mu z klatki piersiowej.

-To co tu robiłeś? – „on coś kręci" –Wiesz, nieważne. Nie zgadniesz, jaką miałem dziś nienormalną sytuację. Siedzę sobie przy fontannie, patrzę na schody ruchome i kogo widzę? Han Genga!

- Słuchaj, nie chciałem cię martwić, nie mogłem… - Park wylewał z siebie cos bez sensu. Siwon patrzył na Koreańczyka niczego nie pojmując. Dotarły do niego tylko ostatnie słowa – żebym nic ci nie mówił –lider załamany swoją głupotą i słabością, spoglądał na wytrwale coś jakby rozkładającego na części Szczurka – Znaczy się… - miał jeszcze nadzieję, na cofnięcie słów.

- Czyli to jednak był on?

-Nie wiem – udawanie idioty nic nie pomogło. Shi Yuan dosłownie promieniował hyunga wzrokiem. Gdyby mógł, pewnie by go rozszarpał.

- Przyjechał i nic mi nie powiedział? TY mi nic nie powiedziałeś? – magnae nie był w stanie uwierzyć, jak bardzo zawiódł się na przyjacielu. Nie potrafił tego pojąć. Czuł się, jakby wbito mu sztylet w serce. Osoba, na której zawsze wcześniej mógł polegać, zdradziła go – Po co wrócił?

- Nie wrócił, musiał odebrać papiery – lider starał się opanowanym tonem uspokoić nabuzowanego Siwona.

- Dlaczego?

-Nie jest gotów.

-Żeby co? Powiedzieć mi, że mnie nie…

-Przepraszam panowie, ale… - taksówkarz na marne próbował się wtrącić.

-Nie! – jaka zgodność.

-Jak mogłeś? Sądziłem, że mam w tobie oparcie – Szczurek niedaleki od płaczu wytrwale z sobą walczył, jednak nie udało mu się zapanować nad łamiącym się głosem.

-Masz! Znalazłem się między młotem a kowadłem. Porozmawiamy w domu, ok.? – Jungsu wyciągnął rękę do przyjaciel próbując rozluźnić powstałe napięcie.

- Gdzie on teraz jest?

- Na lotnisku.

Shi Yuan otworzył błyskawicznie drzwi zmuszając kierowcę do gwałtownego zahamowania. Auto zatrzymało się z głośnym piskiem opon, a Koreańczyk wyskoczył z niego nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na wołającego lidera. Pobiegł przed siebie nie dając wiary w to, jak los się nim bawi.

Na dworze zaczęło już zmierzchać. Widnokrąg na zachodzie zachwycał różnorodnością odcieni żółci, pomarańcza oraz czerwieni. Oślepiająca w dzień kula ognia wisząca na niebie, teraz chowała się powoli za linią horyzontu przygasając, przez co doskonale było widać jej idealny kształt. Z przeciwnej strony goniła ją ciemna, sprawiająca wrażenie nieskończonej, plama precyzyjnie wymieszanej czerni i chaberu, jakby wyszła spod rąk najlepszego malarza. Po każdym mrugnięciu okiem ten wspaniały obraz rozświetlała kolejna maleńka lampeczka. Chłodne powietrze przynosiło ulgę muskając rozgrzane ciało. Wiatr delikatnie poruszał zielonymi liśćmi drzew tworząc jedyną w swoim rodzaju muzykę złożoną z, kojących ból uszu, szumów.

Siwon szedł smętnie przed siebie po wysypanej kamykami ścieżce. Od czasu do czasu niedbale kopał niektóre z nich. Był wdzięczny za samotność i pustkę jakie zastał w parku. Nie musiał niczym ani nikim się przejmować. Nikim poza… Jest w stanie wybaczyć Hankyungowi to, że nie powiadomił go o swoim przyjeździe, ale, oczywiście i tak strasznie się na niego zezłościł ,lecz zatajenie tej jakże ważnej dla niego wiadomości przez lidera było czymś przekraczającym granice. Co się z nim stało, iż zdołał okłamać jedną z najbliższych mu osób? „Bo Han Geng mnie prosił"… ble ble. Jakoś w innych przypadkach, jeśli raniło to kogokolwiek z SuJu, nigdy nie dotrzymywał takich durnych obietnic, czując, że to nie fair, a teraz? Wszystko, aby tylko Shi Yuan się nie dowiedział, tak? Do tej pory Szczurek uważał, iż Jungsu jest kimś, komu może bezgranicznie zaufać, kto nigdy, przenigdy nie zdradzi. Nie żeby pozostali członkowie zespołu byli niegodni, czy jacyś zdeprawowani, ale Teuki to po prostu Teuki. Do niego wszyscy lgną ze swoimi perturbacjami. Od tego dnia… prawie wszyscy. Magnae naprawdę poczuł się oszukany i opuszczony. Dobrze, że chociaż nie tylko on padł ofiarą tej przykrej tajemnicy. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieje. Nie no, jeżeli Park jemu nic nie powiedział, to co dopiero reszcie… a raczej jeżeli im nie, to co dopiero jemu… Ach!

Gotujący się od nerwów Koreańczyk zaczął coraz mocniej dłubać czubkami butów w ziemi. Oby nie wyobrażał sobie, że pewien lider w pomniejszeniu bezbronnie siedzi w jednej z dziur. Złość jednak szybko ulatywała z Siwona nie umiejącego się obrazić na kochaną osobę. Opuściwszy ramiona na znak bezradności przeszedł kilka kroków ze wzrokiem wbitym w drogę. Dookoła otaczały go piękne, kwitnące drzewa dla niego mimo to nie mające żadnego znaczenia. W obecnej sytuacji potrafił tylko wyobrażać sobie, co by się wydarzyło, gdyby udało mu się spotkać z Hanem. Jakie słowa padłyby. Krople wody spłynęły po policzkach Szczurka zatrzymując się w kącikach ust. Prawie ugrzęźnięty w buzi język zebrał je. Czyżby padał deszcz?

Siwon zszedłszy ze schodów przeskakując przez krzaki znalazł się pod mostkiem przy strumyku. Przykucnąwszy musnął opuszkami palców taflę wody. Była zimna i przejrzyście czysta. Znowu myśli kotłowały się w jego głowie, aż dostawał migreny. Wspomnienia przelatywały przed jego zamkniętymi oczami. Pod palcami czuł gładką skórę drżącą z emocji. Zapach pomarańczy i migdałów uderzał o jego nos, a ciepły, miętowy oddech pieścił wyschnięte, spuchnięte wargi.

-Ratunku! –odległe, lecz dobrze słyszalne wołanie o pomoc wyrwało Koreańczyka z zamyślenia. Nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy popędził za damskim krzykiem - Błagam! - jeszcze nigdy wcześniej Shi Yuan nie biegł tak szybko, nie wiedział, że w ogóle ma w sobie tyle siły. Błyskawicznie przewracał nogami, nie patrząc kompletnie dokąd zmierza. Ważne, by dotrzeć. Nagle kilka metrów przed sobą dostrzegł wysuwające się zza drzewa ciemne sylwetki. Ruszył jak torpeda ponaglony kolejną prośbą o ratunek. Zadziałał automatycznie odciągając od młodej dziewczyny oblepiającego ją mężczyznę. Wyraźnie zaskoczony młodzik upadł pod mocną ręką Siwona. Kobieta stała osłupiała z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozdziawioną buzią. Miała krótko przystrzyżone, czarne włosy i równie ciemne, duże tęczówki oraz pełne usta, z których sączyła się cieniutka stróżka krwi. Rozpięta do połowy bluzka z rozdartym rękawem oraz wyraz przerażenia na tej prześlicznej twarzyczce były ostatnimi rzeczami, jakie widział Szczurek. Dobiegający z prawego boku, nie do zniesienia, ból powalił go na kolana. Chłodny metal wydostał się z jego ciała, a raczej miazgi jaka po nim została, dając początek rzece ciepłe czerwonej cieczy. Drżące dłonie próbowały zatamować jej źródło nadaremnie. Napięcie oraz biegnący z tego miejsca impuls odbierały wszelkie siły widzącemu już tylko samą ciemność i pustkę Shi Yuanowi. Z zewnątrz docierały do niego jakieś dziwne, nierozpoznawalne, stłumione dźwięki. Był okropnie zmęczony. Powieki same opadły przynosząc ukojenie nieświadomością.

- Geng! Odbierz!

Hankyung podbiegł na zawołanie matki do telefonu.

-Słucham?

-Za godzinę masz samolot. Bierz co najpotrzebniejsze i na lotnisko! Po bilet zgłoś się do kasy jako Cho Kyuhyun –znajomy głos. Gdyby nie to przejęcie… płynące z głębi serca, można by uznać go za Kyu -Jesteś tam? – zero złości tylko czysta troska.

- Kyuhyun?

- Tak, ślepy imbecylu z Downem! – o, to by było na tyle tej dobroci.

- Co się stało? Po co mam wracać?

- Bo twój facet leży w szpitalu! Geng, jesteś tam? – bezowocne krzyki rozchodziły się po całym korytarzu z porzuconego, wiszącego na kablu telefonu.


	6. Chapter 6

Poruszał nogami, jak najszybciej potrafił. Normalny człowiek po chwili takiego wysiłku padłby, ale nie on. Nie w takiej sytuacji. Wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy wpadając między każdy kosmyk. Wysuszone oczy zaczęły łzawić, a ze szczypiące gardła wydobywał się głośny charkot. Tors podnosił się i opadał w zatrważającym tempie. Język bezskutecznie starał się nawilżyć popękane usta. Każdy kolejny krok stawał się dłuższy. Zimno późnego wieczora nie ruszało jego rozgrzanego ciała. Strumienie potu spływamy mu po twarzy, irytująco łaskocząc dochodząc do szyi. Mokra koszulka przykleiła się do jego klatki piersiowej denerwując go jeszcze bardziej, ograniczając swobodę ruchów. Poluzowany but zsuwał się powoli ze stopy, a włosy lepiły się do czoła zasłaniając przy okazji oczy. Znalazłszy się przy schodach prowadzących do głównego wejścia budynku, przyspieszył przekraczając możliwości ludzkiego organizmu. Zaplątując się we własne nogi stracił równowagę i z hukiem upadł ledwo unikając roztrzaskania głowy. Od uderzenia aż ukazały mu się mroczki, a mająca dość bliskie spotkanie z betonem szczęka odrobinę zabolała, jednak nie tracąc ani sekundy podniósł się na rękach lekko chwiejąc i nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na przyglądających mu się ludzi popędził dalej. Dopadłszy klamkę drzwi, energicznym pociągnięciem chyba nadwyrężył sobie bark, ale co tam. Wskoczywszy do środka, nie przejmując się innymi obecnymi, pobiegł na schody. Przeskakując co drugi zdał sobie sprawę, iż jego ciało zaczyna już odmawiać posłuszeństwa, lecz nie miał czasu na odpoczynek. To byłoby samolubne, dlatego wycisnął z siebie marne resztki dochodząc do drugiego piętra. Niestety przy dużym, oszklonym wejściu z wielkim, widniejącym nad napisem „ostry dyżur" zatrzymała go jakaś bezduszna pielęgniara. Na początku kompletnie ją olał, puszczając mimo uszu jej wrzasko – piski, ale gdy pociągnęła go za T- Shift będący jego drugą skórą przez samo wycieczenie przystanął.

- Pan żartuje myśląc, że pozwolę panu w takim stroju tam wejść - jej głos ranił uszy, a te w dodatku wyczulone po prostu krwawiły. Pozostawmy bez komentarza jej wygląd… oczy bolały.

- Ale ja muszę. Siwon… tam… ja… - z każdym kolejnym słowem, wdechem gardło coraz bardziej wysiadało, na koniec całkiem uniemożliwiając wydobycie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Na przemian oddychający to przez usta to przez nos, starając się ulżyć płonącemu wnętrzu, Chińczyk oparł się obolałymi rękoma o ugięte kolana. Cudem w ogóle stał na niekontrolowanie trzęsących się, jak z waty nogach. Podniósłszy ostatkiem sił głowę spojrzał zawistnie na karłowatą kobietę, zmniejszająca się jeszcze bardziej pod jego bezlitosnym wzrokiem. Gdyby nie ogień palący mu krtań, powiedziałby, co tak naprawdę myśli. Czująca się pewnie, widząc jego zmęczenie pielęgniarka stanęła, krzyżując na biuście ręce, pod drzwiami. Uważała chyba, że przygryzanie wargi przy takiej pozie efektownie wygląda i owszem, nie myliła się, lecz w jej przypadku tylko upewniało to o jej głupocie.

- Nie… może pani – ból zelżał trochę, ale nadal był nie do zniesienia. Łypiące na nią spod powiek z nienawiścią oczy przeniosły się na coś szybko poruszającego się na drugim planie. Usatysfakcjonowany Chińczyk z drwiną w uśmiechu poszedł wzdłuż korytarza chowając się za rogiem. Kobieta odprowadziła go podejrzliwym wzrokiem zwycięsko strzepując dłonie na koniec.

Zdecydowane jednak zbyt delikatne pociągnięcie nawet nie zachwiało mężczyzną, ale skierowało jego uwagę na średniego wzrostu, pulchną, białą postać.

- Proszę wchodzić –ponagliła go przesympatycznie wyglądająca kobieta ok. 40-stki. Jej szczery uśmiech działał kojąco na roztrzęsionego przez nerwy Hana. Mężczyzna przekroczył próg wąskich, drewnianych drzwi dla personelu – Kogo pan szuka? – jej głos w porównaniu z tamtym skrzekiem był miękki i łagodny.

- Choi Siwo. – Geng spojrzał na nią z nadzieją i błaganiem. Pielęgniarka tylko opuściła lekko kąciki ust, dalej podtrzymując uśmiech i ze współczuciem w oczach wskazała ręką pustą uliczkę. Względnie pustą, bo w jednej z jej odnóg byli prawie wszyscy z SuJu.

Yesung wraz z kłębkiem EunHae siedzieli pod ścianą chowając twarze pomiędzy kolana. Nad nimi stał Shindong przytulający swoją żonę. Bawiąc się jej włosami próbował ją i siebie uspokoić. Za nimi na krzesłach kolejno Ryeowook wycierający właśnie zasmarkany nos chusteczką , równie przybity Henry z kamienną twarzą, gapiący się jakby nieobecnie przed siebie, a obok Kibum przecierający pięściami oczy. W sumie jedynie cisza zdawała się istnieć. Żaden z chłopaków nie był w stanie chociażby zajęczeć. Kompletnie stracili kontrolę nad swoimi organizmami zaprogramowanymi już tylko na płacz.

Zamurowany Han Geng złapany w sidła tej przesiąkniętej rozpaczą sceny, poczuł nagle silne uderzenie w ramię, od którego przeleciał nieprzyjemny prąd, a potem usłyszał, wpierw kilka niecenzuralnych wyzwisk pod swoim adresem, po czym:

- Widzisz, co narobiłeś? Gratulacje! – rozwścieczony jak rzadko Kyuhyun wymachiwał w jego kierunku rękoma, wyciągając zachłannie palce z zamiarem rozszarpania go. Dobrze, że Mi był w pobliżu i w ostatnim momencie, ratując Genga przed niechybną śmiercią, złapał swojego kochanka. Cho jednak nie ustępował, wyrywając mu się z objęć wciąż wymyślając groźby dla Hana. Po chwili jego ton drastycznie się zmienił z pełnego agresji krzyku, żądnego własnoręcznego załatwienia całej sprawy w przerywany głośnymi pociągnięciami nosem szloch pełen niezrozumienia oraz żalu. Chińczyk pierwszy raz widział, by magnae płakał z takim przejęciem. Łzy wylewane podczas ich pożegnania wydawały się sztuczne w porównaniu z tymi. Dolna warga Kyu drżała, a strumyki wody łączyły jego szklane, zaczerwienione oczy z opuszczonymi kącikami ust. Zhou Mi świadom tego, jak zaskakującym przez co dołującym widokiem musi być roniący strugi łez Kyu, ale także z czystej troski i miłości, odwrócił go w swoim kierunku, pozwalając mu wylać z siebie wszystko na jego tors. O dziwo Mi jakoś się trzymał… chociaż na pewno były to tylko pozory.

-Co tu się dzieję? Słychać was na całym oddziale – bardzo cicho spytał Kangin przytrzymując w pasie Jungsu. Teuki wyglądał najgorzej ze wszystkich. Ciemne wory pod przekrwionymi oczami, opadnięte powieki, przetłuszczone włosy, ułożone każdy w inną stronę, kurze łapki w kącikach oczodołów i spękanych do krwi warg. Blada, niewiele różniąca się od śnieżnej ściany, twarz. Hyung załamałby się pod ciężarem własnego ciała, jeżeli nie trzymałby go Kangin. Po jego minie, widać, nie na żarty przejęty stanem przyjaciela. Geng nadal nie znając szczegółów doskoczył do wykończonego lidera prosząc o wytłumaczenie. Park opowiedział mu wszystko, przynajmniej tyle, ile sam usłyszał i widział, a potem opadł na zwolnione prze Henrego krzesło. Kangin nie odstępował go choćby na krok.

- Lekarze mówią, że założyli Siwonowi szwy na wątrobie i woreczku żółciowym. Pod warunkiem, że nie wystąpią żadne komplikacje powinien jutro się zbudzić.

- A co jeśli nie? – szeptem, by nie zapeszyć odezwał się do lidera roztrzęsiony i wciąż nie dający wiary w to wszystko Hankyung.

- Nie chcę myśleć co, jeśli nie… – urwał Park zatapiając spojrzenie w złączonych, z kucającym przed nim Kanginem, dłoniach. Po tych słowach wybuchła nowa fala ryku zdesperowanego zespołu. Geng stał przyklejony do podłogi. Przed oczami przeleciało mu całe jego życie, jakby zaraz miało się skończyć… bez Szczurka to tak jak umrzeć. Nie miał pojęcia, cóż z sobą począć. Usiąść jak reszta i czekać na samoczynny przebieg wydarzeń – to nie dla niego. Musiał coś zrobić. Tylko co? Bezradność go zabijała. Choć był świadom, iż niczego tym nie wskóra i tak, dowiedziawszy się od Leeteuka, w którym pokoju leży Shi Yuan, poszedł w jego kierunku, a raczej posunął, ponieważ natłok wydarzeń pozbawił go wszelkiej energii. Przez przejęcie i bitwę z myślami nie zauważył, kiedy Kangin ostrożnie zawrócił nim, i usadowił przy skomlącym Yesungu.

„Co ja zrobiłem? Jaki ze mnie kretyn! Boże, to moja wina, błagam, zaopiekuj się Siwonem. Spraw, aby wyzdrowiał. Zajmij się mną, jeśli chcesz, ale niech on się obudzi. Ja powinienem oberwać za swoją durnotę! No dobra… zakochał się we mnie? Ale czy od razu musiało to spieszyć naszą przyjaźń na całej linii? Proszę, nie zabieraj mi go. To moja wina, moja wina… moja… Z czegoś na granicy jawy, a snu wyrwał go czuły uścisk. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że to ciepło bijące od bliskiego ciała należy do Szczurka, lecz zawiódł się otworzywszy oczy i ujrzawszy Jungsu. Klęczącego przed nim Jungsu, nie płaczącego już, bo nawet on ma limit, co do rozlewania łez. Coraz bliżej było mu do trupa niż żywej osoby. Wcisnąwszy się między nogi Chińczyka objął go pod pachami kładąc głowę na jego klatce. Han pragnąc miłości, opieki, poczucia bezpieczeństwa przycisnął do siebie lidera wycierając mokre poliki w jego szyję. Nawet sen nie potrafił zatamować łez. Han zaczął sobie przypominać, jak cudownie było mu przy Shi Yuanie, jego objęciach, czysto przyjacielskich, ale mimo to wiele znaczących. I to ich szaleństwo w Walentynki. Jeszcze nie czuł się aż tak szczęśliwy jak tego dnia. Oddałby wszystko, by tylko móc to powtórzyć, lecz tym razem należyty sposób.

- Każdy z nas się nie popisał. Staliśmy bezczynnie zamiast wam pomóc. Wstyd mi. – liderowi udało się w końcu zapanować nad sobą, ale zapewne nie na długo.

- Nie… to tylko m-moja wina – magnae nadaremnie próbował zatamować łzy przyciskając oczy mocno do kołnierza kolegi.

- Nie osmarkaj mnie – zaśmiał się cichutko Park rozluźniając atmosferę. Skutecznie. Wbrew niechęci Chińczyka jednak się uśmiechnął, lecz nadal nie odrywał się od przyjaciela.

- Bo będę zazdrosny.

Mężczyźni podnieśli głowy patrząc na stojącego nad nimi z butelką wody Kangina. Hyung natychmiast się do niej dorwał i na raz wyżłopał połowę. Wtedy dopiero Han zauważył, iż poza ich nimi nie ma na korytarzu nikogo innego. Kangin dostrzegłszy jego zdziwienie wyjaśnił, że reszta nie mogła zostać, a w jakiś wyjątkowy sposób udało się Jungsu namówić lekarzy, aby zgodzili się na przenocowanie w szpitalu aż ich trzech. Był środek nocy. Nie dało się wytrzymać wszechobecnej senności, która nareszcie dopadła także ich.

- Proszę pana… proszę pana… - przyjazny, łagodny głos dobiegał zza mgły sny. Gładka, mała dłoń wolno poruszała jego barkiem. Gdy podniósł ciężkie powieki ujrzał przed sobą zarażającą wesołością pielęgniarkę podającą mu plastikowy kubeczek z aromatycznie pachnącą kawą. Wyciągnąwszy rękę spod koca. Koca? Sięgnął po gorący, pobudzający napój.

- Dziękuję – kobieta odpowiedziała mu zatroskanym uśmiechem – Pani nigdy nie opuszcza tego szpitala? – cichy chichot wydobył się z wnętrza tej radosnej 40-latki trzęsąc uroczo jej ramionami.

- Kocham swoją pracę, kocham opiekować się ludźmi – wskazując pod krzesło, na którym siedział Han odbiegła od tematu – Jakiś – przyłożyła palec do warg rozmyślając nad doborem słów – kobieco wyglądający pan, przyniósł panu torbę z ubraniami. W razie czego toaleta jest na końcu korytarza po lewej. Koc proszę zostawić na siedzeniu – ostatni raz raczyła Chińczyka ciepłym, szczerym spojrzeniem. Geng rzucił jeszcze szybko pytanie, gdzie SA jego przyjaciele, a pielęgniarka robiać pocieszny piruet krzyknęła: „W bufecie!". Mężczyzna wypiwszy kawę wyrzucił kubeczek do kosza i po starannym złożeniu koca, udał się do łazienki, a następnie na poszukiwania kolegów.

Kangin z Teukim siedzieli w rogu jadalni łapczywie wcinając śniadanie. Parkowi oczy zaszły łzami, kiedy dostrzegł kroczącego w ich stronę zmarnowanego Han Genga.

- Wiadomo coś? – Chińczyk z trudnością przełykając gulę ściskającą mu gardło zwrócił się do lidera zajmując miejsce obok niego na rogówce.

- Nie… i doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie ma sensu czekanie tutaj, więc pojedziemy do domu. W razie czego lekarze do nad zadzwonią – powiadomił Kangin wyręczając z tej nieprzyjemności Jungsu przypominającego kupkę gruzu. Hankyung był trochę zaskoczony decyzją przyjaciół, lecz nie chciało mu się z nimi kłócić, nie w takim stanie, poza tym mieli rację. Poprosił ich, by chociaż pozwolili mu na zobaczenie Siwona, jeśli oczywiście doktor wyrazi zgodę. Mężczyźni świadomi bólu z jakim się męczy pokiwali głowami na tak bojąc się, iż jakiekolwiek słowo mogłoby wywołać nowy napływ smutku. Po posiłku, którego w ogóle nie ruszył Geng, mimo błagań Parka, chłopcy poszli pod salę, w której leżał Szczurek. Akurat się złożyło, że wychodziła z niej para lekarzy.

- Co z nim? – od razu doskoczył do nich Han ze strachem w oczach. Mężczyźni po chwili kręcenia nosem i wymianie spojrzeń rzekli w pełni opanowani:

- Bez zmian, ale ma jeszcze czas. Jeżeli chcą panowie go zobaczyć, proszę poczekać aż wyjdzie ta… jego dziewczyna i możecie wchodzić tylko na krótko – nie reagując na zdziwienie zamurowanych słuchaczy poszli sobie.

- Dziewczyna? – zdumiony, zarazem wkurzony Chińczyk łypnął wzrokiem na gestykulującego na znak niezrozumienia Leeteuka.

Hankyung nacisnął zimną klamkę. Z zamkniętymi oczami wszedł do sali. Nawet po usłyszeniu charakterystycznego kliknięcia zamykanych drzwi nie podniósł ciążących powiek, przeciwnie mocniej je ściskając. Bicie własnego serca dudniło mu w uszach. Czuł się jakby młot pneumatyczny włączył się w jego klatce. Przerażała go perspektywa tego, co mógł zobaczyć. Rozpatrywał jeszcze opcję wycofania się, ale ciekawość, którą błyskawicznie przeklął, wzięła górę. Przy szpitalnym łóżku na metalowym stołku siedziała atrakcyjna, młoda dziewczyna. Z pozoru wyglądająca niewinnie, lecz jej wzrok… niby zaskoczony, zafascynowany, podniecony, ale z drugiej strony… oburzony i gotowy zabić. Mierzyła Chińczyka gardzącym spojrzeniem. Nie musiała się odzywać, by dać mu do zrozumienia, iż nie jest mile widziany. Jakieś 99,99% kobiet w tym wieku zapewne rzuciłoby się na Genga z piskiem, lecz nie ona. Wredność i przebiegłość to jej drugie imię, a zadufanie w sobie to nazwisko. Otworzyła już usta (pewnie, aby „wyprosić" Hana), jednak on okazał się szybszy.

- Kim pani jest? – drugie słowo ubrał w drwinę oraz odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- Jestem szczęściarą uratowaną przez Siwonniego – całe to zdanie było tak przesłodzone, że nawet Hankyungowi niedobrze się zrobiło.

- Acha… - Han niezmiernie nią zainteresowany zdążył już zapomnieć, co w ogóle powiedziała – A czy mogłaby pani na chwilę wyjść?

Przez moment stała jeszcze przy Shi Yuanie, chyba czekając na jakieś uzasadnienie… ha! Jej wolno pracujący mózg w końcu zarejestrował wymowny ton i minę Genga, i nareszcie opuściła pokój, w którym od razu temperatura spadła, a promienie słońca znowu wesoło wskoczyły do środka. Chińczyk starał się nie patrzeć na mijającą go dziewczynę, ale niestety mimo wszystko dostrzegł jej morderczy oraz kpiący wzrok. Gdyby zmienić ją w zwierzę, byłaby żmiją.

- SiwON, co się stało z twoim dobrym gustem? – mężczyzna kiwając pytająco głową rzucił do zamykających się drzwi, po czym upewniwszy się, iż nie pozostała żadna szpara podszedł do taboretu z niepokojem na twarzy.

Szczurek leżał bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu podłączony do przeróżnych urządzeń. Niektóre z nich naprawdę przerażały. Niedoświadczony Hankyung nie wiedział, czy pipkanie oznacza dobrze czy źle, czy kreski powinny latać. Załamany tym widokiem, wziętym z horroru medycznego, wbijając twarz w pościel przykrywającą po same pachy Szczurka, zaczął szlochać. Głośno, nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymywać swych emocji. Znalazłszy poomacku dłoń chorego schował ją między swoje przyciskając do polika. Była trupio chłodna i niesamowicie blada, jakby wszelkie życie z niej uszło… i nie tylko z niej. Chińczyk mając nadzieję na to, że magnae jakimś niewytłumaczalnym trafem go usłyszy lub przynajmniej wyczuwa jego obecność, starał się ułożyć, najpierw w myślach, odpowiednie przeprosiny. Lecz gdy podniósł głowę, by wypowiedzieć je prosto w twarz Siwona nieludzka obojętność bijąca od niej zacisnęła swoje łapska na jego krtani. Obserwując przez zalane oczy leżący przed nim posąg kilkakrotnie otwierał usta, ale za każdym razem mając wrażenie, iż rzecze do, w rzeczywistości, nikogo, rezygnował. Wcześniej, choćby pomyślał o Koreańczyku, czuł jakby ten był przy nim, a teraz, mimo że dzieliła ich znikoma odległość… nie czuł nic.

Han wiedział, ponieważ sam widział, iż przyjaciel żyje, jednak brak tej aury towarzyszącej mu zawsze przed wypadkiem dawała odczucie nicości, jakby jego dusza uleciała. Hyung wszelką swą siłę przeznaczał na ściskanie bezwładnej dłoni magnae błagając niemo o chociaż najmniejsze jej drgnięcie. Niestety każda kolejna sekunda zawodziła go coraz bardziej.

Usiadł na skraju łóżka i położył rękę, gorącą w porównaniu z lodowatą skórą nieprzytomnego, na jego poliku delikatnie gładząc palcami jednocześnie wciąż splątując ich dłonie. Całym sobą panicznie szukał, oczekiwał jakiegokolwiek znaku od kochanka. Siedział tak zaledwie kilka minut, a na błękitnej pościeli zdążyła już powstać mokra plama, nad którą wisiała bezradnie opuszczona głowa Chińczyka. Nadal nie czując niczego od ciała jak również bicia własnego serca , zaciskając do bólu powieki i zęby, wycedził ujawniając wszystkie kotłujące się w nim cierpienie:

- Wo ai…

Drewniane drzwi otworzyły się na całą swą szerokość, a w przejściu w rozkroku stała niska… Znowu ona.

- Już? Zaczęłam się martwić o Siwonniego .

Bezczelność tej dziewczyny, dokładnie widoczna w jej postaci, nie znała granic. Robiąc z ust coś na kształt poirytowanego i zniecierpliwionego kaczego dziubka oparła się o framugę. Han nie mając humoru na dziecinne konfrontacje z tą gówniarą ostrożnie położywszy trzymaną rękę wyszedł potulnie z sali nie podnosząc wzroku. Na korytarzu natychmiast podbiegła do niego dwójka przyjaciół. Wnioskując z tego, że znowu Kangin odezwał się informując, iż przed szpitalem czeka Heechul samochodem, uznał ,że lider ciągle nie może się zebrać. Na koniec do uszu Genga doszedł stłumiony głos pulchnej pielęgniarki wypominającej jakiejś kobiecie jej skandaliczne zachowanie.

Kyuhyun niezdarnie, nie do końca pewny swoich czynów, kroił ser w plasterki. Jeśli centymetrowej grubości prostokąty można tak nazwać… Co chwilę dało się słyszeć ciche marudzenie pod nosem i uderzenia noża o drewnianą deskę.

Geng zszedł właśnie ze schodów i zatrzymał się gwałtownie na widok zdenerwowanego Kyu dzierżącego ostre narzędzie w dłoni. Po zauważeniu, że magnae chyba nie ma złych zamiarów, tylko próbuje zrobić kanapki (tak w ogóle ciekawe komu, bo dla siebie już dawno by skończył, wtedy umie gotować, ale dla kogoś innego… No tak.. Mimi…) podszedł do kolegi.

- Pomóc ci? – Chińczyk patrząc z przerażeniem na ręce kumpla chciał zabrać mu nóż, ale po usłyszeniu złowrogiego warczenia błyskawicznie się cofnął – Kui Xian? – Koreańczyk traktował Genga jak powietrze.

-Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Przejdzie mu – głos lidera dochodził z salonu, aż mężczyzna znalazł się tuż obok przyjaciół. Położył pocieszająco dłoń na barku załamanego Hana, w trakcie, gdy Cho wychodził już z kuchni. Park widząc, jak ignorancja magnae ruszyła Chińczyka, otworzył przed nim ramiona, w które ten od razu się schował.

-Wszyscy tak mnie znienawidzą, jeżeli Siwon się nie obudzi – mówił przez łzy wtulając twarz w Jungu.

- Nieprawda. Przecież nic nie zrobiłeś. Uspokój się – hyung gładził roztrzęsionego kumpla po głowie. Łagodnością głosu, cichutko szepcząc do ucha starał się pomóc mu zapanować nad nerwami, kiedy sam był niedaleki rozpaczy.

Nagle Geng poczuł, jak lider odsuwa się od niego ustępując komuś miejsca. Gdy podniósł głowę, mimo zalanych oczu dostrzegł zawstydzonego Kyu. Magnae przytulił go do siebie jak wcześniej Teuki.

- Przepraszam. – Cho dobrze maskował swoje uczucia. Zawsze doskonale utrzymywał niewzruszony ton, lecz trudniej było ze łzami, które teraz moczyły bluzę wtulonego w niego przyjaciela.

Han został w domu kompletnie sam, mimo otrzymania paru propozycji od kumpli. Obowiązki ich wzywały, a on nie chciał nikomu przeszkadzać. Wczoraj Shi Yuan miał się zbudzić. Lekarze mieli zadzwonić, ale telefon milczał. Hankyung już zeszłego wieczoru chciał pojechać do szpitala po tym, jak omal nie zemdlał. Tym razem przegrał z przemęczeniem ,ale następnym się nie da. Po zjedzeniu szybkiego śniadania wyskoczył przed dormitorium czekając na zamówioną taksówkę. Szkoda, że zamykając dom nie usłyszał dzwoniącego telefonu.

Korytarz ciągnął się w nieskończoność, jednak i tak Geng nie napotkał po drodze żadnego lekarza. Nie przejęło go to za bardzo, bo jeśli zechciałby uzyskać jakieś informacje, sam by ich znalazł, poza tym jeżeli coś by się działo, zostałby powiadomiony, więc sytuacja nie uległa zmianie. Och jakże się zdziwił, gdy otworzywszy drzwi do sali Siwona ujrzał siedzącą, jak podczas pierwszego spotkania, dziewczynę o kruczoczarnych włosach… lecz nie ona go tak zaskoczyła. Na łóżku z minimalnie podniesionym zagłówkiem leżał Shi Yuan. Patrzący na niego, z bezgranicznym zachwytem oraz wyraźnie zadowalającym go zaskoczeniem, Shi Yuan. Han nie mógł uwierzyć. Chciał wejść do pokoju ponownie sadząc, że nawiedziły go omamy, ale paraliż objął całe jego ciało. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na krwiożercze spojrzenie kobiety zbyt zaabsorbowany wpatrywaniem się w uśmiechniętą, ukochaną twarz. Tak długo nie widział tej szczurzej mordki. Sam stał z opadłą na podłodze szczęką w dodatku szeroko wygiętą z radości, co wyglądało komicznie. Jeszcze te skaczące, błyszczące się gwiazdeczki w oczach. Jedynie jedna z obecnych osób nie okazywała pozytywnych emocji (chociaż dla niej nienawiść i pragnienie morderstwa to coś dobrego). Emanująca od niej złość nie pozwalała chłopakom gapić się na siebie spokojnie, więc magnae delikatnie kładąc na jej dłoni swoją, łagodnym tonem zdradzającym mimo wszystko niepohamowane szczęście, poprosił ją o wyjście. Dziewczyna wpierw spiorunowawszy chorego obrażonym wzrokiem wyszła głośno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez niemych pogróżek skierowanych do Chińczyka, ale ważne, że poszła.

Hyung otrząsnął się trochę i podszedł do łóżka nie spuszczając z oczy kochanka także bezustannie na niego patrzącego. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, lecz wstydził się otworzyć usta z jednej strony przez świadomość o swojej winie, a z drugiej, bo Szczurek zwyczajnie go onieśmielał. Dość długo się nie widzieli, więc zdążyła pojawić się mała krępacja. Owszem, nie zdarza się coś takiego normalnym przyjaciołom… no właśnie, normalnym.

- Jak się czujesz? – zdławionym głosem, cichutko spytał Geng spuszczając wzrok.

-Nie najlepiej, ale też nie najgorzej – podobnie odpowiedział magnae nadal obserwując kolegę.

Uważał, że już nigdy go nie ujrzy, a tu proszę. To była najwspanialsza rzecz, jaką mógł dostać od losu. Z pełną uwagą skupiał się na każdym szczególe wyglądu hyunga, dlatego posmutniał ,kiedy dostrzegł ciemne wory pod oczami, spękane, blade usta i zmizerniałą sylwetkę. Zaczął już planować, że zajmie się nim, gdy opuści szpital, ale niepewien przyszłości szybko zszedł z tego tematu. Liczyło się, iż Han był ,stał obok.

- Obchodzi cie to? – głośniej, lecz z górą obaw Koreańczyk zwrócił się do nierozumiejącego kumpla.

- Co to za głupie pytanie? – poirytowany i lekko oburzony Chińczyk podniósł spojrzenie na leżącego.

- Wcześniej nie okazywałeś specjalnie zainteresowania - ciągnął dalej magnae zniżając ton. Miał zamiar na spokojnie poznać stosunek Hankyunga do niego. Marzył, aby w końcu usłyszeć prawdę, zapewne bolesną, ale wolał ją niż stertę kłamstw. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi znowu sprowokował:

- Wiem, że przyjechałeś do Korei i spotkałeś się z Jungsu.

- Miałem swoje powody, by nic ci nie mówić - „W co on pogrywa?"

- Wtedy nie nadarzyła się okazja na rozmowę ze mną, a teraz tak? – kontynuował Shi Yuan.

- Tak, bo teraz leżysz w szpitalu w ciężkim stanie – hyung z irytacją wskazał machnięciem ręki na chorego. Mimo, że spodziewał się milszego powitania, to po części rozumiał zachowanie Szczurka, sam byłby obrażony na kogoś, kto go okłamał.

- Nagle zacząłeś się martwić. Jakoś wcześniej nie przejmowałeś się mną – oskarżycielko rzekł Choi wlepiając wzrok w dolne oparcie łóżka. W cale nie był zły, gniew opuścił go już dawno, tylko zżerała potrzeba uzyskania pewności o nieodwzajemnieniu swojej namiętności. Jego zdaniem osoba kochająca nie ucieka od miłości, dlatego unikanie go przez Genga stało się idealnym wyrazem uczuć Chińczyka. Racja, kochanie nie jest łatwe, ale na pewno nie da się przed nim ukryć, ponieważ w końcu samo się odzywa, a Han nie mówił nic.

-Wcześniej przecież byłeś zdrowy – coraz mniej pojmując stwierdził Hankyung. Patrzył na bawiącego się nerwowo palcami kolegę marszcząc brwi.

- Tak uważasz, bo ty nie znalazłeś się w takiej sytuacji co ja. Nie wiesz, co to znaczy. –z żalem odparł magnae. Zrobił głęboki wdech. Nie musiał usłyszeć nic więcej. Już wiedział.

- Coś się stało? No powiedz mi, jeżeli tak! – domagał się zdezorientowany hyung siadając na skraju łóżka. Ta rozmowa wydała mu się strasznie nienormalna. Czy Shi Yuan próbuje wmówić mu, że się nie interesował? Przecież każdego dnia myślał o nim, ponieważ nie umiał zapomnieć. Chciał jakiegoś kontaktu? To tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. Teraz się zobaczyli, bo życie Szczurka było zagrożone, przez co Geng jako przyjaciel nie mógł nie przyjechać, ale przedtem chyba nic się nie wydarzyło. Chyba jednak tak.

- Coś się stało? Skąd mam wiedzieć, skoro milczysz?

Koreańczyk odwrócił głowę w bok. Spoglądał gdzieś w dal za oknem. Tłumaczenie czegokolwiek hyungowi nie miało sensu, więc wolał przeczekać, aż znudzi mu się dopytywanie.

- Dobra, dowiem się od Teukiego – skończył zrezygnowany Geng.

Starał się coś wyczytać z twarzy magnae, lecz nie widział nic poza żalem i smutkiem, których źródła nie umiał się doszukać. Dobra, nie mieli wówczas najlepszych relacji, ale w końcu wciąż byli przyjaciółmi, więc oboje powinni cieszyć się ze spotkania. Jeśli Siwon czuł się zawiedzony, ponieważ jakieś ważne zdarzenie miało miejsce, a Han nic z tym nie zrobił, to niech mu powie, o co chodzi. Przecież wiedział, że Chińczyk o niczym nie miał pojęcia.

- Nie jestem wróżką, nie domyślę się. – huyng przebił ostro powstała ciszę. Szczurek spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami proszącym wzrokiem.

- Przestań, proszę. I tak nie zrozumiesz.

- Dziwne, żebym rozumiał coś, o czym w ogóle nie wiem.

- No właśnie, nie wiesz, a jeżeli byś… - magnae podniósł łamiący się głos. Nie powie – Powinieneś wiedzieć, powinieneś…

Chińczyk nie mógł patrzeć na drżącą szczękę przyjaciela. Uciekł wzrokiem nie chcąc dostrzec łez na jego polikach. Łez, które były zagadką. Pragnął pojąć, ale zwyczajnie nie miał co.

- Wytłumacz mi – cicho poprosił hyung latając oczami po podłodze.

- Właśnie się staram, ale ty nie słuchasz. – rzucił oskarżycielko w stronę Hana, którego twarz zasłaniały opadające czarne włosy.

Drzwi do sali omal nie zostały wyrwane przez siłę, która je otworzyła. Do środka z euforią wbiegli Shindong, Heechul i Kibum. Ślepcy nie zauważywszy stanu obu mężczyzn rzucili się na chorego. Z radości prawie go zaduszali, gdy, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi przybyłych kolegów ,Geng wytarł dokładnie mokrą twarz.

Chłopcy zadawali Szczurkowi milion pytań. Han był wdzięczny, że nie interesowali się nim. Stanąwszy za kolegami był dla nich niewidoczny, ale on widział wszystko co najważniejsze – Siwona, który specjalnie dla przyjaciół wygiął usta w sztucznym uśmiechu, jednakże nie zwracającego w ogóle uwagi na ponurego Chińczyka. Mimo czujnego wzroku nie zdołał dostrzec skrytych spojrzeń chorego. Z trójki pozostałych tylko Heechul wraz z Shindongiem dostrzegli niepokojące zachowanie pary. Kiedy wszyscy już ochłonęli usiadłszy, gdzie mogli, w celu przerwania krępującej ciszy odezwał się Donghee.

- Nie słyszałeś telefonu? – pytanie skierował do opierającego się o parapet Genga, wlepiającego beznamiętny wzrok w podłogę. Chińczyk odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą dopiero po chwili, co dodatkowo dało do myślenia kolegom.

- A wy skąd się dowiedzieliście? – spytał ty razem Han, bardziej by rozproszyć baczne spojrzenie magnae niż z ciekawości.

- Lekarze zadzwonili do Jungsu, a on znowuż do nas, bo sam nie mógł przyjechać.

Hankyung wyglądał tak, jakby kompletnie nie słuchał kolegi. Podniósł na niego nierozumiejący wzrok.

- Teuki dziś prowadzi audycję – wyjaśnił Shindong na co hyung tylko mruknął drapiąc się po czole.

Siwon wracał powoli do zdrowia. Doktor postanowił zatrzymać go w szpitalu przez dwa tygodnie, co było dla energicznego Koreańczyka męką. Jedynie prośby mamy tej prawdziwej i tej przyszywanej sprawiły, że jeszcze nie wyskoczył z łóżka. Pobyt w ośrodku stał się prawdziwą próbą cierpliwości. Zakaz wstawania, kroplówkowa dieta i nudzące już programy w TV doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Gdyby nie częste odwiedziny konieczne byłoby przeniesienie na oddział psychiatryczny. Na szczęście dzień w dzień ktoś do niego przychodził. Dzień w dzień był to Geng. Szkoda tylko, że nie sam. Zawsze z kimś. Co on boi się przebywać z Shi Yuanem bez osób trzecich? Codziennie także zaglądała do niego Misa. Onieśmielała go jej wdzięczność, ale szybko przyzwyczaił się do niej i chętnie spędzał czas z tą sympatyczną (to chyba jakiś żart) dziewczyną. Wszystko szło dobrą drogą, no prawie wszystko. W sumie, całą radość z obecności najbliższych odbierało mu zamartwianie się Hanem. Tak bardzo chciał porozmawiać z nim ponownie, niestety nie nadarzała się ku temu żądna okazja. Nie potrafił zebrać się na odwagę i po prostu zadzwonić, pomówić z kochankiem o czymkolwiek więcej niż: „Dobrze się czujesz? Tak. OK.", bo nie istniała w jego mniemaniu jakakolwiek inna opcja poza odrzuceniem.

- Mi pojedziesz ze mną do szpitala? – Hankyung stał w drzwiach z miną proszącego psa. W obawie przed kolejną konfrontacją z Siwonem nigdy nie wybierał się w odwiedziny sam. Tym razem wypadła kolej Chińczyka. Zhou wstał z łóżka w towarzystwie miliona gwiazdek oraz ogromnym wyszczerzem. W połowie drogi przyległo nagle do niego ciało magnae.

- Kui Xian, idź spać. Jesteś wykończony – hyung ujął delikatnie twarz partnera w dłonie.

Cho nieprzytomnie patrzył na czule uśmiechającego się do niego mężczyznę, który pozostawiwszy mu na czole słodki pocałunek wyszedł.

Dwójka kumpli szła spokojnie między białymi ścianami. Napięcie w Gengu rosło z każdym krokiem. Kiedy tylko widział Shi Yuana, robił się od razu skonfundowany. Uważał za głupotę unikanie poważnej rozmowy, lecz cóż mógł na to poradzić? Jego myśli be przerwy biły się z sobą. Jedne kazały postawić sprawę jasno i wyznać swoje uczucia, a drugie nadal trzymać je w ryzach. Do tej pory Han nie miał większych oporów przed uciekaniem, ale teraz sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Teraz widział źródło swoich problemów dzień w dzień, w dodatku trzeba było się nim zająć, więc dla ułatwienia przynajmniej nie prowokował dyskusji.

Hankyung pchnął drzwi podnosząc zatroskane spojrzenie i stanął jak zamurowany. Mi dostrzegłszy zamrożenie kolegi zajrzał przez jego ramię do środka.

- Nic złego się nie stało, prawda? – rozpaczliwie szukał potwierdzenia hyung – Prawda? – powtórzył z nasileniem, gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza.

- J-ja nie wiem – zająknął się równie zaskoczony Mi.

Geng cofnął się jak oparzony wlepiając z przerażeniem oczy w puste łóżko. „Wszystko było dobrze. Nie mogły wystąpić żadne powikłania!"

Pielęgniarka rozpoznawszy znajome twarze oraz przyciągnięta hałasem podeszła do przerażonych mężczyzn. Han, gdy tylko ją zauważył, złapał mocno za ramię i błagał samym wzrokiem o wytłumaczenie nie mogąc wydusić ani jednego słowa. Wystraszona jego zachowaniem kobieta zwróciła się do Zhou.

- O co chodzi, chłopcy?

- Nie ma go… W sali powinien być… - nieskładnie wyjaśnił Mi.

- Co? - kobieta aż zapiszczała ze zdziwienia.

Wyzwoliwszy się z uścisku Chińczyka (co nie było łatwe), rzuciła okiem do wnętrza pokoju. Odgoniwszy od kolegów najgorsze podejrzenia, wyjaśniła, że jeśli chory zniknął, a z pewnością nie został zabrany na badania (wiedziałaby o tym), to po prostu uciekł. Rozmowa z lekarzami nie pomogłaby, więc cała trójka rozpoczęła poszukiwania Koreańczyka na własną rękę biegając po całym oddziale (trzeba dodać, że niemałym). Po ok. godzinie naprawdę wytężonej pracy, odpytawszy chyba wszystkich pacjentów oraz personel jak i gości, wrócili tam, skąd zaczęli. Pielęgniarka z wyraźnym oddaniem i przejęciem brzęczała bez przerwy coś pod nosem. Pewnie przypominała sobie te bardziej i te mniej znane kryjówki. Zrezygnowany Hankyung chciał już zaproponować powiadomienie reszty szpitala o zaginięciu jednego z chorych, kiedy to kobieta uderzyła się impetem ręką w czoło (AUREKA!). Nie mówiąc ani słowa, ruszyła w nieznanym dla mężczyzn kierunku, a oni za nią. Zatrzymali się dopiero na końcu oddziału, w małym zaułku przy oszklonych drzwiach. Geng z początku zdezorientowany szybko przyjął postawę rozwścieczonego lwa zobaczywszy na balkonie Shi Yuana z… Misą… Shi Yuana wieszającego swoje ramię na Misie!

Wejście otworzyło się tak gwałtownie, że omal nie wypadły z niego szyby.

- Co to jest? – ryknął wściekły Han o dziwo nie do dziewczyny tylko wybałuszającego oczy Szczurka – Ślepy jesteś? A może mam ci wytłumaczyć, w jakim znajdujesz się stanie? Takich baranów jak ty powinno się do łóżka przywiązywać!

Stojący za poczerwieniałym od złości mężczyzną kobieta z Zhou nawet nie drgnęli bojąc się, że dostaną rykoszetem jedną z wymachiwanych rąk.

- A ty kompletnie postradałaś zmysły? Niech cię choć jeszcze raz zobaczę, a nie ręczę za siebie! – odezwał się w końcu do winowajczyni.

Podszedł do magnae i silnie łapiąc za jego dłoń pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia, aż ten się zachwiał.

Geng pędził nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na nikogo. Zostawiwszy na balkonie pielęgniarkę z przekonaniem, iż ona porządnie zajmie się nieodpowiedzialną gówniarą oraz nie chcącego wtrącać się do niczego Miego, udał się błyskawicznie do sali Siwona. Musieli odbyć poważną rozmowę… a właśnie tego od tygodnia się obawiał.

Magnae wszedłszy do swojego pokoju od razu stanął pod oknem za łóżkiem, które zapewniało mu jako taką ochronę przed znajdującym się po przeciwnej stronie przyjacielem. Widząc już wcześniej wyraz tej wzburzonej, zarazem zatroskanej twarzy spuścił zawstydzony wzrok. Czekał tylko na długie kazanie.

- Co to miało być, co? Dopiero kilka dni temu ocknąłeś się po ciężkim urazie, po operacji, a ty już łazisz nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo z kim! Z jakąś dzieciarnią!

- Misa nie jest tak bardzo młoda. Poza tym… - nadal nie patrzył na kochanka, wystarczyło tylko, że czuł, jak go obserwuje.

- Nieważne ile ma lat, ale co ona ci robi? Zamiast trzymać cię w łóżku, gdzie teraz jest twoje miejsce, wyciąga cię na jakieś durne spacery!

Siwon zebrał się w sobie i prosto w oczy odpowiedział z pełnym opanowaniem:

- To mój pomysł, więc odczep się od niej. Ja chciałem nareszcie wyrwać się z ciągłego leżenia. Nie wiesz nawet jakie to nużące. – spojrzenie, jakie napotkał, potrafiło spalić człowieka od środka.

- Broń jej, jasne! – zaklaskał kpiąco Han – Powinienem się domyślić, że to twój pomysł. Nikt inny nie wpadłby na coś tak durnego!

Szczurek poczuł się naprawdę dotknięty tą zniewagą ze strony najbliższej mu osoby. Obróciwszy się do okna zasłonił dłonią usta ściszając szloch w połączeniu z ironicznym śmiechem. Hyungowi pomógł ten moment milczenia. Przetrawiwszy we wnętrzu złość oraz zastanowiwszy się nad swoją głupią ripostą podszedł do przyjaciela i położył mu ręce na barkach.

- Shi Yuan, trzeba było mnie powiedzieć, że chcesz gdzieś pójść. Pomyślałbym nad tym. – jego głos nabrał kwintesencję nuty delikatności i opiekuńczości. Zapomniał już o gniewie, zależało mu teraz tylko na tym, by przeprosić i pocieszyć kumpla. Okrężnymi ruchami kciuków ledwo wyczuwalnie masował go.

- Nie było cię, a Misa akurat przyszła, więc pomyślałem…

- Następnym razem lepiej nie myśl. – palnął bez zastanowienia Geng.

Zdawszy sobie z tego sprawę, przybliżył się do kochanka na tyle, że stykali się ciałami. W pewnym momencie zauważył oraz poczuł ,iż magnae dziwnie się pochyla. Zaszedł go z boku. Cierpiętnicza mina Szczurka przywołała nową falę zmartwień. Ból może nie był tak bardzo mocny, ale podupadły organizm Koreańczyka odbierał go z podwojoną siłą. Hankyung nie wiedząc zbytnio, co zrobić powoli poprowadził go na łóżko. Magnae ściskał się za brzuch. Kiedy hyung miał już zamiar wybiec po lekarza, został stanowczo pohamowany uściskiem dużej dłoni, która załapała za jego przedramię.

- Proszę, nie. Zaraz mi przejdzie. – wycedził przez zęby Choi.

Han pogłaskał go z pełnią czułości po wykrzywionej twarzy. Widząc, że rzeczywiście już odrobinę z nim lepiej postanowił tym razem odpuścić i usiadł na skraju łóżka nie odrywając dłoni.

Po niedawnym wybryku Siwona, Han postanowił nie odstępować go na krok. Kiedy tylko był wolny, natychmiast pędził do szpitala. Nie potrzebował już nikogo do towarzystwa, uznał, że to zbyt dziecinne. Rozmowy dwójki przyjaciół powróciły do normalności, jakby zapomnieli o tym, co zrodziło się kilka miesięcy temu. Chińczyk bezustannie uważnie przyglądał się kochankowi coraz częściej łapiącemu się za okolice wątroby, jednak nic nie mówiącemu. Z trudnością milczał na temat pogorszenia zdrowia magnae, ale jeszcze ciężej było załamać dane mu słowo. Co za cholerstwo zmusiło go do złożenia tej obietnicy? Nie, niech tylko choćby raz Szczurek zaskomli, a bez wahania poleci do lekarzy.

Ostatnie dni były męczące dla Hana. Od rana do wieczora przesiadywał przy Shi Yuanie co, nieważne jak przyjemne, obdzierało z sił. W dodatku nieuporządkowane myśli nie pozwalały przespać nawet jednej całej nocy. Samego Chińczyka to nie interesowało, ale SuJu, a zwłaszcza lider nie był w stanie przyglądać się powolnemu wykańczaniu przyjaciela. Do tej pory wszelkie upomnienia oraz prośby niczym nie skutkowały, więc zespół wręcz siłą zatrzymał go w domu po tym, jak przed południem zemdlał na kilka minut.

Zadzwoniwszy uprzednio do Szczurka, hyung jak klapnął na łóżko, tak przeleżał w nim do następnego dnia. Nie pospał długo, ale ten czas pomógł mu zastanowić się nad kilkoma rzeczami. Mianowicie w końcu spojrzał prawdzie w oczy i dopuścił do świadomości ewentualność zakochania się w Siwonie, niestety dojrzał także mniej pozytywne, mające ostatnio miejsce, wydarzenia. Imię perturbacji, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd, a przede wszystkim w jakim celu – Misa. Han, zapewnie podobnie jak Choi na początku, uważał ją za zauroczoną, nieszkodliwą aczkolwiek niesamowicie denerwującą fankę. Jej podejście do magnae pozostawało bez zmian, czego nie powie się o nim samym. Otóż, Koreańczyk zaczął zastanawiająco często przytulać się do dziewczyny, co gorsza w obecności Hankyunga; zdarzało się, iż przerywał rozmowę z nim, aby zająć się nią. On jest chory – nie powinien zajmować się nikim, no może poza jedną osobą…

Hankyung nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z ulubieńcem. Poganiani ciągle przez niego Heechul i Sungmin powoli żałowali, że w ogóle zgodzili się na pojechanie z nim. Dostali jeden dzień wolnego i zamiast odpowiednio go wykorzystać, będą wysłuchiwać przez najbliższe godziny zrzędzenia Genga. Nie żeby nie chcieli zobaczyć Siwona, chodziło tylko o zachowanie Chińczyka. Nie dość, że obudził ich w środku nocy, nawet jeszcze 9. nie wybiła, a oni już zostali wyrzuceni spod kołderek, to jeszcze nadał takie tempo, iż ledwo nadążali. Prawie jak w wojsku. Han stał po prostu nad nimi i bezczelnie odliczał każdą minutę. Nie przestał nawet, kiedy już wsiedli do auta. Marudził tak, jakby z ich winy powstały korki.

Dzień jak co dzień. Wszystko zapowiadało się jak zwykle, ale cóż, nikt się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał. Geng prawie modlił się, by po drodze do sali kochanka nie wpaść na Misę, niestety Bóg coś nie chciał go wysłuchać. Gdy tylko skręcił z kolegami w korytarz prowadzący do pokoju, przed oczami ukazała im się złota piękność. Może i ładna ta ignorantka, ale nawet latający za kobietami Han nie potrafił pominąć jej charakteru. Kobieta dumnie stawiała kroki. Widać, czuła się jak pani świata. Wielki, świadczący o poczuciu własnej wyższości uśmiech dodawał złowrogiego wyglądu jej łagodnym rysom. Żółta, błyszcząca, sięgająca do kolan suknia na ramiączkach idealnie dopasowywała się do szczupłej sylwetki. Była to dla dziewczyny jedna z tych chwil, kiedy człowiek ma wrażenie, iż jest niezniszczalny i nieograniczony. Mijając trójkę mężczyzn spowolniła ruch i zadziornie uniosła kąciki ust. W stronę Hankyunga pokierowała takie spojrzenie, że Chińczyk niemal poczuł jak kolce wbijają się w jego ciało.

- Co ci tak wesoło? – rzucił za plecy dostrzegłszy jej zadowolenie.

Dziewczyna zatrzymawszy się odwróciła głowię, po czym zmierzyła zaczepiającego pogardliwym wzrokiem (Czy on przypadkiem nie usłyszał prychnięcia?). Zbliżywszy się, wyszeptała mu do ucha:

- Gdybyś poczuł jedwab tych ust co ja, też nie umiałbyś opanować radości.

Po tych słowach uzyskawszy zamierzony cel odeszła puszczając jeszcze oczko do dwóch chłopaków zbierających z podłogi swoje szczęki. W Hanie toczyła się poważna bitwa ochłapów spokoju z pętającym go gniewem. Jeśliby dobrze się przyjrzeć, można by było zauważyć parę uchodzącą od jego głowy, co tam, całego ciała. W przeciągu paru sekund zdarzył obmyślić chyba z milion sposobów uśmiercenia tej… Z jego ust wydostał się stłumiony warkot.

- Czy to nie słodkie? Nasz Siwonnie ma dziewczynę – zachwycał się prawie że klaskający w dłonie Sungmin.

Zamierzał coś jeszcze dodać, ale uciszyło go silne palnięcie w łeb. Heechul spojrzał na niego tak, jak tylko on potrafi. Złe oczy wyciągnęły swoje lepkie łapska i właśnie chciały udusić wystraszonego chłopaka, gdy oboje zorientowali się, iż ich kumpel zniknął, jakby się rozpłynął. Owszem, Jungsu nie powiedział nikomu wprost, co się święci między Shi Yuanem a Gengem, ponieważ doszedł do wniosku, że to zbyt oczywiście… Jednak się mylił… Niektórzy mają naprawdę wolny zapłon.

„Całuje ją, tak? Dobre! Nie schlebiaj sobie, panienko. Jedyną osobą, która może dotykać jego usta, jestem ja! Żałosna!"- Chińczyk w porywie desperacji próbował sam siebie przekonać o swej słuszności. Zawsze dotychczas tak uważał, ale ta kobieta była do tego stopnia nieobliczalna, że kto wie, co mogło się zdarzyć. Możliwe, iż to czarownica i rzuca uroki… Oburzenie szybko przemieniło się w rozpaczliwe zaprzeczanie czegoś tak pewnego jak to, że Ziemia jest geoidą.

Hankyung wparował do sali z miną kogoś oczekującego rozstrzygającego wyroku. Szczurek dopóki nie zobaczył partnera, trzymał, w pochłaniającym go całego zamyśleniu, rękę na ustach. Dopiero, kiedy zorientował się, iż ktoś wszedł, gwałtownie ją odsunął. Nieśmiały język przesunął po wargach, a speszony magnae wytarł je wierzchem dłoni. Czyżby rumieniec wyskoczył na jego poliki?

Wszystko co zobaczył tego dnia w szpitalu, tylko dało początek nowym wątpliwościom. Jak wreszcie wygląda sytuacja pomiędzy nim a Siwonem? Koreańczyk najpierw jest gotów rzucić się pod samolot, by Han nie wyjechał, ale kiedy wraca, pełen zainteresowania i z otwartymi w trosce ramionami, woli wskoczyć w objęcia jakiejś parszywej jędzy. Pogmatwane! Wychodzi na to, że to co tak do tej pory komplikowało im życie, było bezsensowne. Nie żeby problemy miały jakikolwiek sens, lecz po co w takim razie tak się męczyli? Zmarnowali czas i nerwy.

Hankyung zaczynał już zastanawiać się czy… może jedynie fizyczność popchała ich wtedy w Walentynki do siebie. Nie, nie. To musiało być coś więcej. Coś, co narobiło tyle szumy, a później, gdy wpłynęło nieodwracalnie na nich, po prostu zniknęło? Bynajmniej nie w przypadku Chińczyka, on właśnie dopiero co został złapany w sidła tego oszusta. Oszusta, bo najpierw on, potem Misa i co, będą się tak wymieniać? „Co się wokół mnie dzieje?" Może to głupie, iż Han tak bardzo przejmował się tym pocałunkiem… a raczej pocałunkiem, przytulaniem, całymi dniami spędzonymi razem, uśmieszkami i chichotami… wiele, wiele podobnych. „Popadam w paranoję." Wcześniej głowę mężczyzny zajmował wyłącznie Szczurek, ale teraz doszła jeszcze ona. Scenariusz lepiej prezentował się bez niej. Hankyung mógłby spokojnie, zwyczajnie zapytać się magnae o jego stosunek do dziewczyny, lecz to wymagało odwagi, której obecnie mu brakowało, poza tym odbierało nadzieję na to, iż jednak to zwykłe nieporozumienie, bo co, jeśli oni… Wolał nie wywoływać wilka z lasu.

Geng wyszedł przed chwilą z pokoju. Gdy przekraczał próg oddziału, przypomniał sobie o zostawionej kurtce, a na dworze padało jak z cebra. Był późny wieczór. Niedługo pielęgniarki zaczną go wyrzucać z budynku. Potrafił od rano do kolacji siedzieć w szpitalu. Cóż, Shi Yuan znaczy dla niego dużo, jeżeli nie wszystko. Każda kolejna wizyta u chorego coraz mocniej przekonywała go o tym, że on również nareszcie wpadł. Opuszczając ośrodek czuł, pogłębiającą się z każdym dniem, pustkę. Czyżby Choi był brakującym puzzlem? Ten przyjemny uścisk w brzuchu, latający mu w myślach uroczy uśmiech magnae, jego głos brzmiący jak muzyka w uszach… dotyk ciepłej skóry, uścisk dłoni. Hyung czasami nie potrafił się opanować. Szkoda, że zmuszała go do tego obojętność przyjaciela. Wszystko się zmieniło, spojrzenie, sposób mówienia. Najbardziej niepokojące było odsuwanie ręki przez Siwona, gdy Chińczyk próbował ująć ją w swoją. Ogólnie Szczurek unikał jakiegokolwiek choćby najmniejszego muśnięcia, a jeśli takowe już się przytrafiło, stawał się strasznie skrępowany. Geng nie omieszkał tego zauważyć, co odebrało wszelką radość z nowego spojrzenia na Choi. Ironia losu…

Han otworzył drzwi sali. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Z łóżka zniknął magnae, a przecież nie było wolno mu się ruszać. Dopiero po usłyszeniu cichego jęku dobiegającego z podłogi skierowawszy tam wzrok, ujrzał skulonego z bólu partnera. Bez wahania skoczył do niego. Mężczyzna cały zesztywniały wydawał z siebie tylko jakieś nieartykułowane dźwięki. Hankyung rozpaczliwie wołał lekarzy nie dotykając chorego w obawie przed zrobieniem mu krzywdy. Zaalarmowana jego okrzykami pielęgniarka rzuciwszy szybkim spojrzeniem po wnętrzu pomieszczenia błyskawicznie popędziła po pomoc. W mgnieniu oka w pokoju znalazło się z 6 osób z metalowymi noszami. Dwóch młodych mężczyzn przeniosło Szczurka na nie. Hankyung chciał pomóc, ale bezustannie był odciągany. W końcu, najprawdopodobniej doktor, kazał jednej z pielęgniarek przytrzymać go. Co to, to nie! Chińczyk zaciekle próbował przedostać się do grupki otaczającej jego przyjaciela. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że stoi przed pulchną kobietą, tą zawsze miłą panią w białym płaszczyku. Patrzyła na niego przepraszająco z zalążki łez, które pokryły już rogówkę. Delikatnie prosząco położyła dłonie na jego torsie. Han nie zorientował się nawet kiedy z sali wyjechały nosze.

Park biegł korytarzem potykając się o własne nogi. Dotarłszy na miejsce oparł się jedną ręką o ścianę i głośno odsapnął. Po przeciwnej stronie na kafelkach siedział Geng wciskający twarz między kolana. Lider nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna płaczę, czy może nawet śpi. Otaczała go martwa cisza. Brak reakcji z jego strony na szturchnięcie zaniepokoiło hyunga. Dopiero za drugim razem Chińczyk ociężale podniósł głowę. Zaczerwieniona buzia była cała mokra podobnie jak rękawy bluzy. Magnae patrzył na Jungsu z miną przegranego, zmęczonego człowieka.

Pod salą operacyjną siedzieli wszyscy członkowie zespołu oczekując jakichkolwiek wiadomości. Wiedzieli tylko tyle, że Siwon leży teraz na stole i lekarze walczą o jego zdrowie, jeśli nie życie. Każda minuta była odczuwalna jak godzina, godzina niepewności i strachu. Han miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w innym świecie. To co się stało zwyczajnie wydawało mu się niemożliwe. Znowu zawalił. Znowu przez niego Szczurek znalazł się w takim stanie. Wszystko złe co spotyka Koreańczyka, dzieje się z jego winy. Jest dla niego po prostu niebezpieczny.

Oszklone drzwi rozsunęły się. Przed grupą przyjaciół stanął lekarz.

- Czy państwa kolega nie narzekał ostatnimi czasy na jakieś bóle? – zapytał oskarżycielsko świdrując ich wzrokiem.

- Nie, nic nie mówił – udzielił odpowiedzi lider.

Doktor zauważywszy zmieszanie Hankyunga spojrzał na niego jak na zbrodniarza kryjącego największą tajemnicę.

- Czyżby?

Pozostali powędrowali wzrokiem w stronę Chińczyka, który pod naciskiem presji spuścił głowę. Jak bojaźliwe dziecko zaczął tłumaczyć. Bał się nie tylko przygany od lekarza, ale przede wszystkim zawiedzenia najbliższych. Raz mu wybaczyli, zrobią to ponownie?

- Mają panowie szczęście, że pan Choi ciągle znajduję się w szpitalu. Inaczej mogłoby się to gorzej skończyć. Otóż, waszemu przyjacielowi pękły szwy w okolicach woreczka żółciowego przez co, żółć sączyła się do jamy brzusznej. Niepowołana ciecz wywołała zapalenie. Musieliśmy wszystko wyczyścić i na nowo zaszyć. Dla przestrogi niektórym powtórzę. Wielkie szczęście was spotkało, że on jeszcze jest w szpitalu. – wymownie rzucił okiem w kierunku załamanego oraz zawstydzonego Hankyunga ,po czym powoli się oddalił.

- Czy zapalenie otrzewnej nie jest przypadkiem śmiertelne? – krzyknął za nim Eunhyuk z pełnią nadziei na negatywny odzew.

- Owszem jest.

Geng nie wytrzymawszy napięcia po usłyszeniu tych słów wtulił się w pobliskie ramię lidera, który przysunął go do siebie troskliwie głaszcząc po plecach.


End file.
